


Tiptoe

by MoCo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College!AU, Composer!Will, M/M, Writer!Nico, hinted!Jason/Percy/Nico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoCo/pseuds/MoCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico apre la porta e rimane interdetto. Il biondo che si trova davanti <i>decisamente</i> non è Jason.<br/>“Ehm, ciao,” saluta Il-biondo-che-non-è-Jason esitante, “mi ha mandato Jason per un’emergenza… <i>Happy Meal</i>?”<br/>Il ragazzo sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, passandosi poi la mano tra i capelli, chiaramente in imbarazzo. Ha un’aria stranamente familiare…<br/>Nico studia ogni suo movimento, sentendosi illogicamente attratto da ogni suo gesto. Il ragazzo si morde il labbro inferiore, lasciando intravedere i denti bianchissimi in netto contrasto con la pelle abbronzata.<br/>Quel gesto sembra riportare Nico alla realtà. Scuote la testa, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione assassina.<br/>“Chi diavolo sei?” domanda tagliente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoe

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Life is round_  
_We’re stuck on this wheel. Living._  
_And dying. And endless circle. Until._  
_Someone breaks it. You came in here,_  
_You rupture the pattern,_  
_BANG: the whole world gets w i d e r._  
**_Kill Your Darlings – Giovani Ribelli_ **

   
   
**Parte I:** ** _Paper Cut_**  
   
Nico sta scrivendo la storia della sua vita.  
Vuole vincerci il _National Book Award_ , con la sua storia. Vuole il suo libro in vetta alle classifiche del _Times_ ; lo vuole anche tra i più scaricati di _Amazon.com_ ; vuole addirittura che ci scrivano delle fanfiction.  
Ma forse è più esatto dire che Nico _vorrebbe_ scrivere la storia della sua vita; _vorrebbe_ vincere il _National Book Award_ , _vorrebbe_ essere in vetta alle classifiche del _Times_ e anche tra i più scaricati di _Amazon.com_ e, perché no,  
_vorrebbe_ che la sua storia ispirasse fanfiction o fanart.  
_Vorrebbe_ , non _vuole_. Condizionale, non presente. Visto? Nico la grammatica la sa. Sa anche scrivere. È fottutamente bravo a farlo. Eppure, la storia della sua vita fatica a prendere forma.  
Guarda il cursore lampeggiare sulla pagina bianca – ora c’è, ora non c’è, ora c’è, ora non c’è – e si domanda perché cavolo non riesca a scrivere niente di decente. Di solito, in casi di blocco dello scrittore così acuti, Nico si alza e chiama Percy, che chiama Jason, che richiama Nico chiedendo preoccupato se quello che ha detto Percy sul fatto che Nico vuole morire sia vero oppure no. Nico risponde che no, era solo un modo di dire ma che comunque, per sicurezza, sarebbe meglio che qualcuno andasse a prendergli un  _Happy Meal_   che magari abbia come sorpresa un po’ d’ispirazione. La cosa più bizzarra di tutte è che il trucco funziona sempre.  Non c’è mai stata una volta in cui Nico è stato deluso dalla magia dell’ _Happy Meal_.  
Tranne questa, s’intende.  
Nico ha premuto così tante volte il tasto _canc_ che ha praticamente scavato un cratere sulla tastiera. Dopo una giornata passata a fissare la maledetta pagina bianca – e dopo aver rischiato attacchi epilettici e/o cecità a forza di guardare quel diavolo di cursore lampeggiare – giunge finalmente a due conclusioni: o lui fa schifo a scrivere, oppure quella che fa schifo è la sua vita. Semplice.  
Apre il suo _cheese burger_ e toglie con una smorfia il cetriolo. Lo richiude e l’addenta con gusto.  
La pagina Word è ancora lì a fissarlo. Si pulisce le mani ai pantaloni e fa un respiro profondo, cominciando ad analizzare dettagliatamente le due conclusioni a cui è arrivato.  
Nico fa schifo a scrivere. Falso. Ha vinto diversi premi letterari ed è ben consapevole delle proprie capacità.  
La sua vita fa schifo. Forse. Non lo sa. Ha perso la madre in un incidente quando era piccolo; suo padre, con cui vive da quando aveva dieci anni, è a capo della società di pompe funebri _Morti ma contenti_ , piccolo particolare che ha fatto guadagnare a Nico il simpatico soprannome di Death Boy sin dalle scuole medie; ah, e la sua matrigna lo odia.  
Nico geme, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
_Dio, la mia vita fa schifo._  
In quel momento squilla il cellulare. Nico fa scorrere il dito sullo schermo, portandosi il telefono all’orecchio e nascondendo di nuovo la faccia tra le mani.  
“Pronto,” risponde, la voce monocorde smorzata dalle dita.  
“Ehi, Nico! Pronto a brillare?”  
Percy. Chi altri? Nico lancia un’occhiata veloce all’orologio: le dieci e diciannove minuti. Torna a guardare il documento Word, trovandolo incontaminato come lo era qualche minuto prima.  
“Ehi! Ci sei?”  
Nico geme di nuovo, sentendo arrivare l’ennesimo mal di testa. Lo sente pulsare proprio dietro l’occhio sinistro, a ritmo con il sangue che pompa nelle vene.  
“Sì, sono qui,” risponde ancora distratto dal foglio bianco. Sospira e si decide infine a chiuderlo.  
_Salvare le modifiche a La storia della mia vita.docx?_  
No. Assolutamente no.  
“Che c’è?” domanda mentre spegne il computer.  
Si alza e si avvia verso il letto, improvvisamente stanco. Si distende, il cellulare sempre premuto sull’orecchio, e chiude gli occhi.  
“Sei pronto per il grande giorno?” chiede Percy, la voce allegra e pimpante nonostante l’ora.  
Nico apre gli occhi e guarda la sua stanza con la testa sul cuscino: è vuota. Tutta la sua vita – di cui ancora non riesce a scrivere, maledizione! – è stipata in una decina di scatoloni. I suoi libri, i suoi _manga_ , le sue _action figure_ , le foto di sua madre… Si chiede come ha fatto a far entrare tutto in quelle poche scatole. Sicuramente scordandosi qualcosa, dimenticandosi volontariamente stralci di vita e sensazioni che non gli sarebbero stati utili per la sua nuova vita.  
Sugli scaffali sono rimaste solo la polvere e le impronte che vi hanno lasciato sopra i ricordi. Nico chiude gli occhi, investito da un’ondata di nostalgia.  
Si sente vuoto come la sua stanza.  
“Prontissimo,” mente, premendosi le dita sugli occhi.  
“Cavolo, amico! Ma ti rendi conto?” continua Percy, e Nico se lo immagina mentre gesticola eccitato, camminando avanti e indietro per la sua camera. “Domani andiamo al college!”  
Nico rimane in silenzio, lanciando l’ennesimo sguardo agli scatoloni. Da quella distanza non riesce a vedere l’indirizzo sulle etichette, ma non ha bisogno di dieci decimi per sapere quello che c’è scritto: Columbia University, 116th St & Broadway, New York.  
Nico sogna la Columbia da quando ha cominciato a camminare. Uno dei ricordi più vividi che ha è quello di sua madre che si tiene i lunghi capelli scuri mossi dal vento, seduta sulle gradinate della prestigiosa università. La sua pelle abbronzata risalta sul bianco accecante della pietra. In quel ricordo Maria di Angelo sorride dolcemente a Nico e lo invita ad avvicinarsi. Con il sole alle spalle è bellissima.  
“Nico?” lo chiama Percy, riportandolo alla realtà.  
“Sì, ci sono,” risponde, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
In realtà quel ricordo ha un che di terrificante. Il volto di sua madre è una macchia scura, una bruciatura sopra la pellicola che ne cancella i tratti dolci e il sorriso gentile. Forse è per questo che Nico, quando sogna, non si avvicina mai alla madre. Si limita a guardarla da lontano, terrorizzato dal quella donna senza volto e senza voce.  
Dall’altra parte del telefono Nico sente Percy ispirare profondamente.  
“Stai bene?” domanda Percy serio, ogni traccia d’allegria soffocata dal tono preoccupato.  
“Sì, non ti preoccupare,” si affretta a rispondere. “Solo ricordi.”  
Una breve pausa. “Ce ne faremo degli altri,” risponde Percy, sospirando. “Non preoccuparti.”  
Nico sorride. Gli piace quel plurale. “A che ora domani?”  
“Alle nove. Dobbiamo sbrigarci a caricare le scatole. Jason ci aspetta per le dieci massimo.”  
Nico annuisce, poi si ricorda che Percy non può vederlo. “Va bene. Allora ci vediamo domani,” dice, girandosi su un fianco.  
“’Notte Nico. Fai bei sogni,” gli dice Percy.  
“Mmh mmh, ‘notte anche a te.”  
“Non so se riuscirò a dormire,” ridacchia Percy.  
“Vai a letto, stupido.”  
Un’altra risata. “A domani, Nico.”  
“Sì, a domani.”  
Dopo aver riattaccato, Nico imposta la sveglia. Appoggia il telefono vicino al cuscino e guarda per l’ultima volta la sua stanza illuminata dalla luce giallastra della lampada sul comodino.  
Non si è mai sentito a casa, lì. Sempre fuori posto, perennemente distante, inevitabilmente solo. No, non è vero, si corregge mentalmente. _Solo_ non è l’aggettivo giusto. _Senza legami_ è il termine più appropriato.  
Chiude gli occhi e pian piano scivola nel sonno, la lampadina ancora accesa e un desiderio da esaudire sul bordo del cuore.  
 

•••

   
Tre squilli. Una pausa. Due squilli. Una pausa. Uno squillo continuo. Questa è la sequenza con cui di solito Percy suona il campanello a casa Underworld. Nico ormai non ci fa più caso, ma la sua matrigna gli riserva un’occhiata più astiosa del solito quando la incontra sulle scale per andare ad aprire.  
“Hai preso tutto?” domanda lei freddamente con la mano appoggiata al corrimano.  
“Sì, non ti preoccupare. Ho liberato la camera,” risponde Nico rallentando.  
“Bene, bene.”  
Nico sposta il peso da una gamba all’altra, chiaramente a disagio.  
“La mamma ti ha lasciato una scatola di barrette,” continua lei spostandosi i capelli neri dietro all’orecchio.  
Nico guarda quelle ciocche scure e lucide e  non può fare a meno di paragonarle a quelle corvine di sua madre, domandandosi, non per la prima volta, se sia stato proprio il ricordo di quella chioma ad attrarre così tanto suo padre.  
“Ehm, ringrazia Demetra da parte mia.”  
Nico scende uno scalino, ansioso di andarsene da quella situazione imbarazzante.  
“Dice di finirle tutte. Non mangi abbastanza cereali,” continua lei, salendo a sua volta uno scalino.  
“Sarà fatto, grazie.”  
Si guardano in silenzio. Ci sono anni di parole non dette che turbinano negli occhi, silenzi che hanno lasciato il segno sul corpo, irrigidendo i muscoli e le emozioni.  
“Bene,” dice lei, riscuotendosi, “tuo padre ti manderà il resto della tua roba il prima possibile,” conclude e Nico sospira di sollievo.  
“Ci vediamo a Natale,” lo saluta altezzosa, voltandosi senza aspettare la risposta di Nico. Sale le scale rimanenti e sparisce veloce dietro l’angolo con un guizzo di seta bianca e capelli neri.  
Nico rimane a fissare il punto in cui è sparita, stupito di essere riuscito ad avere un parvenza di conversazione civile con Persefone Underworld.  
L’ennesimo squillo del campanello lo fa tornare alla realtà. Corre giù per gli ultimi gradini e apre la porta ad un sovraeccitato Percy Jackson, occhi verdi, capelli spettinati e tutto il resto.  
“Sei pronto?” domanda saltellando.  
“Buongiorno anche a te,” lo saluta Nico, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.  
“Ah, Nico, la tua tetraggine oggi non farà effetto,” dice voltandosi e sorridendogli. “Avanti, aiutami a caricare i bagagli,” gli dice tirandogli una pacca sul braccio nudo.  
Nico sospira e scuote la testa, avviandosi comunque verso le scatole.  
Sente di nuovo il mal di testa pulsare dietro l’occhio sinistro e stavolta non ha dubbi: è la tipica emicrania da Percy Jackson. Afferra con fatica una delle scatole, sperando con tutto se stesso di essersi portato dietro delle aspirine per quando Jason si unirà a loro. Allora sì che ne avrà bisogno.  
   
Jason arriva sfoggiando un nuovo taglio di capelli.  
“Che c’è, Grace? Hai sbagliato a raderti stamattina?” lo provoca subito Percy, sporgendosi dallo sportello del pick up per guardare la striscia di capelli rasata proprio dietro l’orecchio di Jason.  
“Che c’è, Jackson?  Il pick up ha guidato _te_ per avere quella faccia?” risponde immediatamente Jason.  
Percy scende dal pick up con deliberata lentezza, piazzandosi davanti a Jason e incrociando le braccia. Si guardano imbronciati per qualche secondo in una battaglia silenziosa di sguardi. Poi entrambi fanno un passo avanti.  
“ _Bro_!” esclamano contemporaneamente, lanciandosi ognuno tra le braccia dell’altro.  
“Mi sei mancato _Bro_!” dice Percy sulla spalla di Jason.  
“Anche tu _Bro_!” risponde Jason, abbracciandolo più forte.  
Nico ruota gli occhi così velocemente che per un attimo teme che non ritornino più giù.  
“Cristo, vi siete visti due giorni fa,” ribatte, scendendo anche lui dal pick up.  
Sentendo la sua voce, Jason si districa dalle braccia di Percy e corre verso di lui. Nico lo guarda inorridito per qualche secondo prima di essere stritolato da un abbraccio.  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Nico!” gli urla in un orecchio.  
“Ti mancherò ancora di più se non mi molli ora,” sibila Nico, cercando di spingerlo lontano.  
“Ehi,” chiama Percy. “Cosa c’è in questa scatola?” chiede, indicando lo scatolone di Demetra.  
Nico riesce a liberarsi dall’abbraccio di Jason e a lanciare un’occhiata nella direzione indicata da Percy.  
“Le barrette ai cereali di Demetra,” risponde. “Potete mangiarne quante ne volete. Dentro ce ne sono, tipo, tre scatole?” continua facendo spallucce.  
“Figo!” esclama Percy, cominciando ad aprire la scatola. Una volta strappato lo scotch, infila la mano e afferra due barrette. Ne scarta una e se la ficca in bocca e l’altra la lancia a Jason.  
“Bene, carichiamo questa roba,” dice con la bocca piena e facendo finta di tirarsi su le maniche.  
Nico fa roteare di nuovo gli occhi, ma afferra uno degli scatoloni senza protestare e in poco tempo riescono a caricare tutto sul pick up scassato di Percy.  
Nico si pulisce il sudore dalla fronte, sospirando. Guarda l’ammasso di scatoloni e valige stipati nel retro del pick up, sentendosi per un attimo un po’ come quei bagagli: incastrato a forza e in equilibrio precario.  
È solo quando si siede sul seggiolino bollente e si allaccia la cintura che si rende conto dell’importanza di quel momento. È un salto verso l’ignoto e un balzo nell’incertezza. Sotto di lui non c’è niente e Nico sente la prima vertigine, accompagnata da un moto di nausea. Chiude un attimo gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo. Quando li riapre davanti  a lui c’è solo una pagina bianca, così accecante che è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Lancia un’ultima occhiata alla casa dove ha vissuto gli ultimi otto anni. L’unica cosa che riesce a vedere è un libro consumato dalla polvere e dalla muffa, le pagine sottili che scricchiolano piene di parole che Nico vorrebbe cancellare e riscrivere da capo.  
Non sa cosa lo spaventi di più, se il passato dalle pagine sottili oppure il futuro dalle pagine incontaminate. Vorrebbe diventare l’autore della propria storia, eppure è terrorizzato dalle responsabilità che prendere la penna in mano comporterebbe.  
Percy mette in moto il pick up e Nico istintivamente allunga il braccio e gli afferra il polso. Chiude le dita fredde intorno alla pelle calda di Percy e digrigna i denti. Lo sguardo di sorpresa di Percy si trasforma in uno di comprensione non appena vede ciò che è riflesso negli occhi di Nico.  
“Ok, ho una cosa da darvi,” annuncia improvvisamente Percy, spegnendo il motore. Sia Nico che Jason lo guardano confusi, ma Percy si limita a far loro l’occhiolino e a scendere dal pick up. Torna dopo qualche minuto con un sacchetto di carta stretto tra le braccia.  
“Volevo darveli una volta arrivati alla Columbia, ma credo che il momento giusto sia ora,” dice, porgendo a Nico il sacchetto.  
“Cos’è?” domanda Jason, sporgendosi sopra la spalla di Nico per poter sbirciare.  
Nico infila la mano nel sacchetto e tira fuori tre collane di pelle sottile intrecciata.  
“Ce n’è una per uno,” spiega Percy, prendendone una dalle mani di Nico con gentilezza. “Ogni ciondolo rappresenta una persona a noi cara,” continua indicando le pietre colorate che pendono dal laccio.  
Nico le guarda ipnotizzato. Tocca quella verde e poi quella blu elettrico. Esita solo un secondo prima di accarezzare quella nera, una macchia scura che unisce il mare e il cielo. Nico trattiene il respiro.  
“Wow,” esclama Jason, rubandogli le parole di bocca. “È bellissima!”  
“Non è niente di che,” risponde Percy, grattandosi poi la nuca imbarazzato.  
“Grazie, Percy,” risponde Nico con voce roca, stringendo la sua collana con forza. Sente i ciondoli formare dei solchi nel palmo della mano, ma va bene così. Se potesse, porterebbe Jason e Percy sempre con sé. Non potendo, decide di accontentarsi di quella collana.  
“Anche noi ti vogliamo bene, _Bro_!” esclama improvvisamente Jason, facendo finta di asciugarsi una lacrima.  
Nico non riesce a trattenere un sorriso mentre Percy si sporge per tirare un pugno sulla spalla di Jason.  
“Tutto questo per dire che, tipo, insomma,” balbetta Percy, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “Tipo che ci proteggeremo a vicenda e ci saremo sempre l’uno per l’altro, no?”  
Nico lo vede arrossire e guardare ovunque tranne che verso di loro. Nessuno di loro è bravo con le parole e Nico decide di salvare tutti da una situazione alquanto imbarazzante afferrando di nuovo il polso di Percy. Stavolta le sue mani sono calde mentre guida la mano di Percy verso le chiavi, ancora appese al cruscotto.  
“Pronti?” domanda Percy  sorridendo radioso.  
“Nati pronti,” rispondono all’unisono Nico e Jason.  
Il pick up prende vita con un rombo e Nico, seduto in mezzo ai suoi due migliori amici, si sente forte e coraggioso, capace di affrontare la titanica impresa del college.  
   
Arrivano alla Columbia proprio quando gli _Imagine Dragons_ suonano l’ultima nota di _It’s Time_.  
La Columbia è come Nico se la ricordava e allo stesso tempo completamente diversa. Il bianco della pietra riflette la luce del tramonto, tingendo la pelle olivastra di Nico dei colori dell’autunno. Non c’è nessuna chioma scura ad aspettarlo sulle gradinate, nessuna voce gentile che lo invita a salire le scale consumate da tante scarpe. C’è solo Nico, con la sua zazzera di capelli neri e con la sua voce roca, amara. Alza lo sguardo verso la cupola che sormonta l’ingresso, appoggiata con eleganza minimale ad un colonnato altrettanto semplice. Da piccolo gli sembrava così maestosa da renderlo senza fiato. Adesso la scalinata non sembra più così ripida e l’edificio è come se si fosse ristretto. Le sensazioni che Nico prova, però, rimangono le stesse: soggezione, meraviglia, trepidazione. Si volta verso il parco all’entrata, il colore verde in contrasto con il tramonto di fuoco, e ispira l’odore di erba appena tagliata. Chiude gli occhi e pensa alla biblioteca, alla sua nuova stanza, alla sua nuova vita.  
È a casa.  
   
È stato una fortuna che tutti e tre siano riusciti a passare il test d’ammissione alla Columbia. Ha del miracoloso, invece, che Nico sia finito in stanza con Percy e che la stanza di Jason sia in fondo allo stesso corridoio. L’inghippo è che il suddetto corridoio si trova all’ultimo piano dell’edificio Carlton Arms[1], dormitorio famoso per la manutenzione altalenante di ascensore e aria condizionata. Ovviamente, l’arrivo di Nico comporta la rottura immediata di entrambi gli apparecchi.  
Arrivano al terzo piano completamente sudati ed esausti. Nico si appoggia al muro, pensando già a come rovinare la vita del gestore del dormitorio tramite lettera di protesta indirizzata direttamente al Magnifico Rettore. È totalmente illegale che sia l’ascensore che l’aria condizionata non siano operativi all’arrivo degli studenti per il nuovo anno accademico.  
“Che stanza siete?” domanda Jason col fiato corto, togliendosi i capelli sudati dalla fronte.  
“Numero 31,” risponde Percy. La maglietta arancione che indossa gli si è appiccicata alla pelle; sotto le ascelle e sulla schiena si sono formati degli aloni più scuri. Nico storce il naso sentendo l’odore acre del sudore.  
“Tu?”  
“Numero 36,” risponde Jason. “Dovrebbe essere là in fondo,” suppone. Solleva uno degli scatoloni e si avvia verso la fine del corridoio.  
Nico alza lo sguardo e sospira di sollievo vedendo il numero della stanza davanti alla quale si sono fermati.  
Allunga la mano e l’appoggia sulla maniglia, esitando solo un secondo prima di aprire la porta.  
La stanza è grande e luminosa, divisa in due parti speculari con un letto, un armadio e una scrivania.  
Nico si guarda intorno, sentendosi a disagio in quel posto così vuoto e bianco.  
“Wow!” esclama Percy pochi passi dietro di lui. Appoggia la scatola a terra e corre verso uno dei letti, gettandovisi sopra senza troppe cerimonie.  
Nico si riprende e si avvia verso quello che, per esclusione, sarà il letto dove dormirà fino alla fine dell’anno accademico. C’è solo il materasso e Nico ne osserva per qualche secondo le cuciture a forma di rombo. Ne conta dieci prima di riscuotersi.  
“Wow!” ripete Percy, mettendosi seduto e attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Il tuo vocabolario si sta restringendo, Jackson?” domanda Nico con un ghigno.  
“Oh, sta’ zitto, Di Angelo!” lo zittisce Percy. “Questo posto è –”   
“Una meraviglia!” finisce per lui Jason, entrando nella stanza con occhi luccicanti. “Il mio compagno di stanza non è ancora arrivato,” dice poi, mettendosi seduto accanto a Percy.  
“Arriverà domani. Mancano ancora due giorni all’inizio dei corsi,” gli risponde Nico, tirando fuori il pc dalla borsa e sistemandolo sulla scrivania.  
“Ehi, non penserai mica di metterti a scrivere?” domanda Percy mettendosi a sedere più dritto. “Dobbiamo ancora scaricare tutta la roba.”  
A quelle parole Jason e Nico gemono all’unisono.  
“Andiamo, ragazzi,” incalza Percy alzandosi dal letto con una smorfia. “Speriamo almeno di farsi un po’ di muscoli,” dice alzando un braccio e gonfiando il bicipite.  
Nico rotea gli occhi e si avvia verso la porta senza rispondere, decidendo di risparmiare fiato in vista dello sforzo che dovrà fare.  
Dopo aver perso almeno un polmone e la milza tra il secondo piano e il terzo, Nico collassa sul letto in un bagno di sudore.  
Non aveva idea di quanto pesante potesse essere la sua vita. In realtà, prima di allora, non aveva mai pensato a misurare la sua vita in chilogrammi _punto_. Se misurasse la sua esistenza in anni, questa risulterebbe veramente misera: diciotto brevissimi, insulsi anni. Se usasse le ore come unità di misura, forse farebbe più bella figura. Dunque, in un anno ci sono 8 765,81277 ore che, moltiplicate per diciotto, sarebbero 157784,62986 ore in 365 giorni. Un numero che nemmeno sa leggere ma che fa sembrare la sua vita tanto più lunga e misteriosa.  
Nico si copre gli occhi con un braccio, continuando a pensare, cullato dal rumore di Percy che si muove per la stanza, ancora pieno di energie.  
Ha trasportato la sua vita fino alla Columbia in cinque scatole e due valige, a cui si aggiungono i cinque scatoloni che ha lasciato a casa. Dieci scatole e due borsoni di vita. Approssimativamente sono una sessantina di chilogrammi.  
Ecco, la sua vita pesa circa sessanta chili.  
Abbassa il braccio, trattenendo un gemito. Sente i muscoli doloranti e le articolazioni che cigolano come la cerniera non oliata di una vecchia porta. Se solo diciotto anni della sua vita l’hanno ridotto così, Nico non osa immaginare come sarà tra dieci.  
“Ehi, Pensatore[2],” lo richiama Percy, “se hai finito di filosofeggiare, comincia a pensare a cosa potremmo mangiare!”  
La voce di Percy è come una lama che recide netta il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
Nico apre un occhio, indeciso se essere infastidito dall’interruzione o esserne grato, vista la piega demoralizzante che avevano preso i suoi pensieri.  
Senza dire una parola, indica uno degli scatoloni ancora da disfare.  
“Le barrette di Demetra,” dice Percy guardando nella direzione indicata. “Davvero,” continua scettico, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Nico si limita a fare spallucce. È così esausto che anche solo parlare gli richiede uno sforzo incredibile.  
Vede Percy mordicchiarsi il labbro, chiaramente combattuto tra lo sforzo di camminare fino alla mensa e mangiare qualcosa di decente  e l’evitare di muoversi e mangiare comunque qualcosa, anche se è difficile definire quel qualcosa cibo.  
Non serve un genio per capire quale scelta farà Percy. Nico richiude gli occhi e conta fino a tre. Sorride soddisfatto quando sente Percy aprire lo scatolone di Demetra.  
Come se il rumore della carta strappata l’avesse chiamato, Jason entra nella stanza, un cuscino e il cofanetto di _Scrubs_ stretti sotto al braccio.  
“Si mangia?” domanda, dirigendosi senza indugi verso la fonte di cibo.  
Nico si mette seduto a fatica, facendosi l’appunto mentale di dire a Percy di chiudere quella cavolo di porta. Finché sono solo loro e Jason è un conto, ma dal giorno dopo cominceranno ad arrivare gli altri studenti e Nico ci tiene alla propria privacy.  
“Al volo!” lo avverte Percy prima di lanciargli una barretta. Nico l’afferra istintivamente al volo, facendo una smorfia quando sente i muscoli protestare.  
“Buon appetito!” dice Jason dando il primo morso.  
Nico borbotta la risposta e poi addenta la sua barretta. Mentre manda giù il primo boccone ringrazia mentalmente Demetra che ha provveduto alla loro prima cena da studenti del college. _Cheers_!  
   
Quella sera uniscono i due letti. Sistemano il computer sulle gambe di Percy e si guardano la prima stagione di _Scrubs_.  
Si addormentano uno sopra l’altro e, per la prima volta, Nico non sogna.  
 

•••

   
Nico si sveglia maledicendo il sole. Si lecca le labbra secche e si stropiccia gli occhi, tirandosi poi su a sedere a fatica. Il sole continua ad accecarlo e Nico ha come la sensazione che i suoi raggi provengano da una parte diversa dal solito. Scuote la testa, cercando di svegliarsi e di togliersi di dosso l’inquietudine.  
Allunga un mano verso il comodino alla ricerca del proprio telefono, ma le dita incontrano solo l’aria. Spalanca gli occhi e si guarda intorno, disorientato e con il cuore in gola. Si rilassa solo quando vede Jason e Percy annodati insieme in un groviglio di gambe e braccia, ancora addormentati accanto a lui.  
Tira un respiro di sollievo e si guarda intorno. Getta uno sguardo sugli scatoloni e sulle pareti bianchissime e, finalmente, il suo cervello addormentato decide di cominciare a funzionare.  
La Columbia. Si trova alla Columbia nella sua nuova stanza e la sua nuova vita comincia in quel momento.  
Jason brontola nel sonno e si gira su un fianco. Si è dimenticato di togliersi gli occhiali prima di addormentarsi e Nico sorride mentre glieli sfila con gentilezza. Lancia poi uno sguardo a Percy, ai pantaloni del pigiama che lasciano intravedere i boxer blu e al braccio posato con naturalezza sul fianco nudo di Jason.  
Sente il peso rassicurante della collana sul collo, le pietre che riposano nel punto in cui s’incontrano le clavicole. Stringe i ciondoli nel pugno e sorride alla sua nuova vita. Appoggia la testa sul cuscino, chiude gli occhi e inala l’odore di biancheria pulita. Si addormenta più tranquillo e con l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
Nico si sveglia la seconda volta maledicendo Percy Jackson. Non sa che ore siano, ma sicuramente è troppo presto per essere svegliato dalla voce dell’amico. Si gira su un fianco, coprendosi le orecchie con il cuscino.  
“Jackson, lo sai che esiste un girone all’Inferno solo per te?”  
La sua voce minacciosa sembra provenire dall’oltretomba, ma Percy pare non esserne troppo spaventato. Nico allora si mette semidisteso, il peso del corpo che grava sui gomiti ossuti, e lancia alla schiena dell’amico la sua miglior occhiata omicida.  
Percy sembra non essersi accorto di niente, seduto alla sua scrivania davanti al computer, totalmente rapito da quello che sta guardando.  
“Il raggio di sole sembra essersi svegliato,” annuncia ridacchiando allo schermo. Poi si volta e saluta Nico con un sorriso e un cenno della mano.  
“’Fanculo,” borbotta Nico lasciandosi ricadere sul letto con uno sbuffo. Solo in quel momento si rende conto del letto vuoto accanto al proprio. Jason deve essere tornato nella sua stanza mentre Nico dormiva, trascinandosi dietro mentre usciva il lenzuolo blu di Percy e abbandonandolo senza troppe cerimonie sulla porta della stanza (che è ancora aperta!).  
“Mi ha appena mandato a quel paese,” sta dicendo Percy, tornando a dare le spalle a Nico. “Tipico.”  
Dal computer proviene una risata cristallina e Nico fa roteare gli occhi. A fatica si alza dal letto e, a piedi nudi e ancora in modalità zombie, raggiunge Percy. Appoggia un braccio sulla spalla dell’amico e si avvicina al computer, rimanendo per qualche secondo accecato dalla luminosità dello schermo.  
“Buongiorno, Annabeth,” saluta sbadigliando.  
“In realtà qui è pomeriggio inoltrato,” risponde la ragazza dall’altra parte dello schermo. “Ma buongiorno lo stesso, Nico,” sorride sventolando la mano davanti alla telecamera. “Come stai?”  
Nico sbadiglia ancora. “Stanco,” risponde stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
“Ma se è l'una passata!” lo rimbecca Percy, indicando l’orologio appeso alla parete, proprio sopra la porta del bagno.  
Nico guarda le lancette galleggiare al centro del quadrante blu oceano e si domanda quando e soprattutto _come_ Percy abbia attaccato un orologio così grande senza che Nico se ne accorgesse.  
“Tu invece?” preferisce domandare, spostando di nuovo l’attenzione allo schermo. “Com’è Firenze?”  
Nico vede chiaramente gli occhi di Annabeth illuminarsi e trattiene un gemito, pentendosi immediatamente di aver parlato.  
“Perfetta!” risponde lei con aria sognante. “È meravigliosa! Mio Dio, Nico, dovresti vedere i monumenti! Il Duomo, il Campanile e Palazzo Pitti,” elenca con passione. “È tutto così perfetto!” ribadisce di nuovo. “Dovresti venirci. Tu, Jason, tutti!”  
Nico si limita ad annuire, osservando l’amica risistemarsi una ciocca di capelli biondi sfuggita alla coda nella foga della risposta.  
Percy approfitta di quella pausa per cambiare discorso e Nico gli stringe la spalla in segno di gratitudine.  
“Fa caldo lì?”  
“Decisamente troppo,” risponde Annabeth sbuffando. “Mi devo ancora abituare ai gradi Celsius, ma ti posso assicurare che qui si bolle!”  
La conversazione prosegue e Nico si lascia un attimo distrarre dalla parete alle spalle di Annabeth. È bianca anche quella, ma Nico dubita che abbia lo stesso significato di quella nella sua stanza alla Columbia. Annabeth sembra felice, _davvero_ felice, nonostante Percy sia qui e lei dall’altra parte dell’oceano. Forse, pensa Nico, forse Annabeth è felice perché vede la parete bianca per quello che è: una semplice parete bianca.  
Nico scuote la testa e distoglie lo sguardo da quella maledetta parete, tornando ad ascoltare la conversazione e fingendo di non essersi perso nemmeno una parola.  
Ogni tanto la connessione internet rallenta, trasformando i movimenti di Annabeth in una scia di pixel o bloccandoli del tutto.  
“Ancora qui i corsi non sono cominciati,” dice Annabeth congelata sullo schermo con la bocca semiaperta e gli occhi chiusi. “Per voi domani è il grande giorno, vero?”  
L’immagine si sblocca e Annebeth torna a muoversi in libertà.  
“Yep!” risponde Percy senza nascondere un sorriso. “E stasera… _PARTY, LET’S PARTY! **[3]**”_ esclama Percy con entusiasmo.  
Sia Nico che Annabeth alzano un sopracciglio e squadrano Percy con sufficienza.  
“Oh, andiamo! Stavo solo scherzando!” si giustifica Percy, sgonfiandosi sotto le loro occhiate gemelle.  
“Sì, certo,” risponde Nico, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Credo che andrò a farmi una doccia,” dice poi, più a se stesso che agli due. “Ci sentiamo, Annabeth!” saluta poi, sventolando la mano davanti alla _web cam_.  
Dà un pacca alla spalla di Percy e si avvia verso il bagno.  
Le piastrelle di marmo sono fredde sotto ai piedi nudi e Nico si affretta ad accendere l’acqua e a spogliarsi. Lascia cadere a terra la maglietta e i boxer neri che indossa ed entra nella doccia, soffocando a stento un grido quando il getto d’acqua bollente lo colpisce sulle spalle.  
Solo in quel momento si rende conto di essersi dimenticato i suoi prodotti per il bagno in valigia. Fa spallucce e afferra lo shampoo di Percy, strizzandosene una dose generosa sul palmo della mano. Accecato dal getto dell’acqua, Nico strizza gli occhi con scetticismo alla vista del colore blu acceso del prodotto ma alla fine se lo passa comunque sui capelli. Odora di mirtillo.  
Continua a massaggiarsi la testa, pensando a tutto e a niente, godendosi il massaggio dell’acqua sui muscoli ancora doloranti per il trasloco del giorno prima.  
Ogni tanto la risata di Percy penetra attraverso la porta e si mescola con lo scroscio dell’acqua che batte sulla pelle di Nico e sulle mattonelle lucide.  
Quando è con Annabeth, Percy ride spesso. Non che non lo faccia anche a cose normali, ma quando è con lei ride di più. Lo fa in maniera diversa: gli occhi diventano ancora più verdi e gli si formano delle rughette attorno agli occhi. Ogni volta che succede, Nico prova l’istinto irrefrenabile di farle scomparire, magari tirandole finché non tornano lisce come il resto della sua pelle.  
Percy ama Annabeth. Nico lo sa. Nico un po’ lo odia. Nico _si_ odia.  
Non è innamorato di Percy (questa fase è ormai superata da anni) però pensare che Percy possa amare qualcuno più di lui e Jason gli fa chiudere il cuore in una morsa dolorosa. Ma Annabeth è Annabeth e Nico è ancora indeciso se invidiarla, ammirarla, oppure odiarla.  
Annabeth Chase è la bionda più intelligente che Nico conosca (a dire il vero, Annabeth è la persona più intelligente che Nico conosca _punto_ ).  Brama la conoscenza e non è incline ad accettare risposte banali; è acuta e testarda, un po’ arrogante ma leale e dolce quando impari a conoscerla.  
Una volta Nico le ha domandato cosa ci trovasse in Percy e lei non ha esitato a rispondere con sincerità.  
“Insomma, non è _stupido_. In realtà è piuttosto intelligente ma a volte _si comporta_ proprio da stupido. Mi chiedo se lo faccia solo per innervosirmi,” ha confessato  aggrottando le sopracciglia e incrociando le braccia al petto seccata.  
“Il ragazzo ha un sacco di punti a suo favore. È coraggioso. Ha senso dell’umorismo,” ha continuato, contando i pregi di Percy sulle dita. “È carino, ma non _azzardarti_ a dirgli che l’ho detto,” ha minacciato puntando l’indice sotto al naso di Nico.[4]  
Ancora oggi Nico si domanda perché l’abbia fatto. Cosa voleva dimostrare parlando con Annabeth? Forse che lui amava Percy di più? Che lui _meritava_ Percy di più?  
L’acqua continua a martellargli incessante sulle spalle ma ormai ha perso il suo tocco gentile. Nico si sciacqua in fretta gli ultimi residui di sapone dai capelli. Guarda la schiuma sparire giù nello scarico, lasciando che si porti via anche i suoi pensieri tristi.  
Chiude l’acqua ed esce dalla doccia, afferrando il primo asciugamano che trova. Si tampona i capelli e poi se lo lega stretto in vita, avviandosi verso il lavandino. Lo specchio è una lastra di vapore opaco, buono solo a riflettere le ombre. Nico osserva la propria sagoma riflessa, immobile in attesa di qualcosa che nemmeno lui sa definire.  
Rimane a fissare lo specchio con le braccia stese lungo i fianchi e i brividi sulla pelle, desiderando con tutto il cuore di essere un’altra persona, una persona migliore e più facile da amare.  
Esce dal bagno qualche minuto dopo accompagnato da una nuvola di vapore e con un discreto giramento di palle.  
Percy ha finito di parlare con Annabeth e Jason si è unito a lui sul letto. Stanno studiando un volantino, le teste vicine e i gomiti che si sfiorano.  
Nico lo saluta con un cenno della mano, dirigendosi verso la propria valigia alla ricerca dello spazzolino da denti.  
Sente delle voci provenire dal corridoio, rumore di passi e risate interrotte ogni tanto da qualche imprecazione, che gli fanno immediatamente capire che il resto degli studenti ha già cominciato a portare le loro cose nelle camere. Evviva.  
Con una smorfia si affretta a chiudere la porta che, ovviamente, è stata lasciata spalancata.  
“Stasera c’è una festa,” dice Jason, prendendo il volantino dalle mani di Percy e cominciando a sventolarlo in direzione di Nico.  
“Ok,” risponde Nico con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Ok ci andiamo, giusto?” tenta Percy riprendendo il volantino. “Qui dice che è per tutti i nuovi iscritti.”  
“Appunto,” continua Nico, sparendo in bagno. “Non vengo.”  
“Andiamo, Nico!” sbuffa Jason, “ci sarà un mucchio di gente!”  
Nico strizza un po’ di dentifricio di Percy (ovviamente blu) sul proprio spazzolino. “Motivo in più per non venire,” risponde prima di cominciare a lavarsi i denti.  
Trattiene a stento un gemito perché può letteralmente sentire Percy e Jason scambiarsi una delle loro occhiate-da-predica che Nico odia in maniera viscerale.  
“Nico,” comincia Percy serio, “lo sai che dovrai fare amicizia, vero?”  
Nico, la bocca piena di schiuma, si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a fare spallucce.  
“Nico,” attacca stavolta Jason, “prima o poi dovrai parlare con qualcuno. Non puoi passare tutto il college senza amici!”  
“Non ho bisogno di altri amici,” risponde secco con la bocca piena di schiuma, “e non sfidatemi,” avverte sputando la schiuma nel lavandino e sciacquandosi la bocca, “sapete bene quanto sono bravo a evitare la gente.”  
Jason e Percy rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo e Nico spera che ciò significhi che l’argomento è definitivamente chiuso.   
“Allora… oggi pomeriggio?” chiede Jason, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Che si fa?”  
Nico tira un sospiro di sollievo e ringrazia mentalmente Jason per la comprensione.  
“Il mio piano iniziale era conoscere gli altri studenti del dormitorio,” comincia Percy, “ma credo che lo cambierò,” si affretta a aggiungere vedendo l’occhiata velenosa di Nico. “Quindi… giro per il campus?”  
“Ci sto!” concorda Jason, alzandosi in piedi. “Vado a mettermi le scarpe e poi sono pronto.”  
“Ok, ti aspettiamo qui!”  
Nico rovista nella valigia, tirando fuori una maglietta nera e un paio di pantaloni. Si cambia in fretta, cominciando a sentire un po’ di senso di colpa per aver rovinato i piani dei suoi amici.  
“Senti,” comincia mettendosi seduto sul letto di Percy, “se volete andare a presentarvi, io–”  
“Nico,” lo interrompe Percy, “’sta zitto e vai a metterti le scarpe,” gli ordina sorridendo.  
Nico apre la bocca per protestare, ma la richiude subito, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo grato all’amico.  
Mentre è chinato ad allacciarsi le Converse, sente la collana sbattere leggera contro il mento e le tre perle tintinnare l’una sull’altra.  
Fanno un suono bellissimo.  
   
Il dormitorio è silenzioso, quella sera. Sono tutti alla festa. Nico sospira e sistema meglio il cuscino dietro la schiena. Il computer traballa sulle sue ginocchia, la luce dello schermo che per un attimo lo acceca. Infastidito, abbassa la luminosità e apre una pagina Word. Per un attimo ha come l’impressione di venir risucchiato da un vortice di carta che, seppur virtuale, riesce comunque a farlo sanguinare.  
Serra gli occhi e conta… _un Mississippi, due Mississippi, tre Mississippi_[5]… Sospira e rilassa le dita sulla tastiera, cercando di raccogliere le idee.  
Ha lasciato la finestra aperta e una leggerissima brezza entra a scompigliargli i capelli. Sente delle urla provenire dal cortile interno, gente che ride e che si diverte.  
Nico ha ancora gli occhi chiusi quando sente il primo accordo della chitarra. Poi una voce roca si unisce alle corde, morbida come burro fuso. Non conosce la canzone ma sa che potrebbe stare ad ascoltare quella voce per ore senza mai stancarsi. E così comincia a scrivere.  
 

 

 

 

> 7 settembre ’15

 

 

 

>    
>  Ci sono diversi tipi di persone al mondo. C’è il tipo che ama l’avventura e non esita a lanciarsi nel vuoto; c’è il tipo che ha fatto del procrastinare un’arte; il tipo dell’infinito, che vorrebbe che quel preciso momento non avesse mai fine; c’è quello degli inizi, bravo solo a cominciare.  
>  E poi ci sono io, il tipo che vive nel passato perché troppo scontento del presente e troppo spaventato dal futuro.  
>     
>  Sotto il cuscino tengo un libro. L’autore probabilmente fa parte della “categoria degli inizi” perché non ha mai finito di scrivere la sua storia. La prima metà del libro è riempita fitta di parole, ma la seconda è completamente bianca. Solo in alcune pagine le mie dita sporche d’inchiostro hanno lasciato una macchia.  
>  Non so se provo più fastidio del vedere le pagine bianche senza l’ombra di una parola, oppure nel vedere quel bianco accecante contaminato, il suo ordine distrutto…  
>  No. In realtà, provo più fastidio per me stesso perché potrei prendere una penna e continuare la storia.  
>  Dopotutto, sono io che l’ho cominciata. Dovrò finirla prima o poi.

 

•••

   
Nico sposta la tazza di latte per guardare meglio l’orario del primo semestre. Percy e Jason stanno studiando il loro, alternando _come va?_ e _bella festa ieri!_ o _Ci vediamo a lezione!_ con cucchiaiate di cereali e lamentele sulla distribuzione delle lezioni.  
Nico non alza la testa dal proprio foglio e sposta la sedia più vicina al muro, cercando in qualche modo di mimetizzarsi con la parete.  
“Ehi, Nico!” lo chiama Jason tirandogli una gomitata nelle coste. Nico sbuffa, massaggiandosi il fianco, chiedendosi come facessero i suoi amici a essere così pimpanti alle otto di mattina dopo essere stati fuori fino alle quattro.  
Nico alza per la milionesima volta gli occhi al cielo, domandandosi cosa mai potesse aver fatto nella sua vita precedente per meritarsi tutto quello.  
“Ti devo assolutamente far conoscere il mio compagno di stanza!” esclama Jason eccitato, voltandosi verso Nico. “Si chiama–”  
“No grazie,” lo interrompe Nico, tornando a guardare l’orario.  
Jason fa una brevissima pausa ma torna subito all’attacco. “È veramente un tipo figo e frequenta il tuo stesso indirizzo!”  
Nico sospira, mettendo la parte il suo orario. “Ora sì che sono eccitato,” dice sarcastico.  
È il turno di Jason di roteare gli occhi. “Basta cazzate. Stasera te lo presento,” dice risoluto.  
Nico ghigna. “Certo, come no,” risponde alzandosi. Prende lo zaino e se lo mette in spalla.  
“Dico sul serio, Nico,” lo avverte Jason. “Non sottovalutarmi,” aggiunge incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandolo con aria di sfida.  
Nico lo guarda per qualche secondo, indeciso se ignorarlo o cominciare ad avere paura. Alla fine sceglie la prima opzione. Al massimo si rintanerà in biblioteca per qualche ora…  
“Ci vediamo stasera!” saluta infine avviandosi verso l’uscita.  
Preferisce ignorare le teste vicine di Jason e Percy mentre confabulano a bassa voce e concentrarsi nel trovare l’aula della prima lezione senza perdersi troppe volte.  
   
_Creative Writing 1_ è il sogno e allo stesso tempo l’incubo di ogni matricola con aspirazioni artistiche alla Columbia. Se non superi il corso non puoi iscriverti a quello successivo, e le voci che girano non fanno presagire niente di buono. Tuttavia, Nico non è il tipo da farsi fermare dal pregiudizio. Che si trasformi in un incubo o in un sogno non ha importanza. La cosa essenziale è arrivare in cima alla vetta e decidere con la propria testa.  
Dodge Hall, costruito intorno al 1924 e situato proprio dietro Dodge Miller Theater, è la sede principale della Scuola d’Arte della Columbia. Nico si ferma ai piedi della breve scalinata e guarda in alto, studiando la facciata di mattoni rossi. Abbassa poi lo sguardo sulla parte costruita in pietra, sorridendo nel vedere l’ennesimo colonnato ionico circondare l’entrata. Dopotutto, Columbia è sinonimo di tradizione e di classicità. Scuote la testa e comincia a salire le scale. Si affretta per i corridoi, rimanendo vicino alle pareti per evitare il fiume di studenti fermi davanti alle bacheche o alla ricerca della propria aula.  
“Permesso!” urla un ragazzo, cercando di farsi largo. “Permesso!” ripete, sgomitando e avvicinandosi a Nico.  
Nico tenta di farsi da parte ma viene comunque colpito dalla chitarra che il ragazzo porta sulla spalla.  
“Ops, scusa,” dice questi continuando a spingere. “Come ogni anno, nessuno pensa di guardare su internet per le classi,” sospira, grattandosi la nuca e allungando il collo.  
_Nemmeno tu, a quanto pare_ , pensa Nico lanciando un’occhiata astiosa al profilo del ragazzo.  
“Vuoi che guardi anche la tua?” si sente domandare.  
“No, grazie. So già dov’è la mia classe,” risponde secco, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo e tirando una gomitata al ragazzo più vicino.  
Si allontana a fatica dall’ingorgo, affondando i gomiti nelle coste di chi si trova di fronte e calci negli stinchi quando diventa necessario. Tira un sospiro di sollievo quando raggiunge le scale. Si volta indietro un’ultima volta, incuriosito suo malgrado dal ragazzo con la chitarra. Riesce a cogliere solo un guizzo di capelli biondi e di pelle abbronzata e poi il ragazzo viene inghiottito dalla folla davanti alla bacheca.  
   
L’aula è piccola e assomiglia più a uno studio privato che a una vera aula universitaria. C’è un solo tavolo, incastrato tra una libreria stracolma di libri e un’enorme finestra.  
Appena mette piede nell’aula, tre paia di occhi si spostano verso di lui. Istintivamente fa un passo indietro, ma non ci mette molto a ripristinare la sua aria truce. Esita per un attimo sulla porta, osservando con diffidenza i posti rimasti intorno al tavolo. Uno dei lati è occupato da un ragazzo dai capelli nerissimi e gli occhi a mandorla che si affretta ad abbassare lo sguardo non appena incontra quello di Nico. Alla sua destra è seduta una ragazza afroamericana che, a quanto pare, non si è lasciata intimidire dall’occhiata truce di Nico e che, anzi, sta continuando a guardarlo senza battere ciglio. Nico sposta lo sguardo sull’altra ragazza seduta leggermente più lontana. Sta guardando un punto fisso al di là della finestra, appoggiata rigidamente alla spalliera della sedia con le braccia incrociate al petto e l’aria seria.  
Nico stringe forte la stringa dello zaino e si dirige a testa alta verso la sedia più distante da tutte le altre. Posa lo zaino a terra, tirando fuori il libro che si è appositamente portato dietro come scusa per non dover parlare con nessuno.  
Toglie l’orecchio che aveva fatto alla pagina, sistemandosi più comodo sulla sedia. Ovviamente viene interrotto prima che possa cominciare a leggere.  
“Ehi, ciao!”  
Nico alza lo sguardo e incontra quello della ragazza dai capelli che sembrano sconfiggere la gravità. Si trattiene dal roteare gli occhi, preferendo ignorarla.   
“Io sono Hazel,” si presente lei comunque, “e questo è Frank!”  
Nico non ha bisogno di alzare lo sguardo dal libro per intuire che Frank è il ragazzo seduto davanti a lui.  
“Tu sei…?” insiste la ragazza appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e sporgendosi verso Nico.  
Nico chiude gli occhi per un attimo e prende un bel respiro. Prima che possa rispondere, però, la porta dell’aula si spalanca e Nico ringrazia con tutto il cuore l’uomo che è appena entrato e che ha evitato che sprecasse fiato inutilmente.  
L’uomo in questione è ancora fermo sulla porta e sta guardando dalla loro parte con uno strano sorriso.  
“Solo quattro, eh?” borbotta, entrando finalmente nella stanza. Appoggia la sua borsa di cuoio sul tavolo, mettendosi seduto su una sedia alla destra di Nico.  
Ha una penna incastrata dietro l’orecchio ed emana un odore di vecchi libri, naftalina e tabacco. Nico storce il naso.  
“Bene,” annuncia guardandoli uno ad uno. “Io sono Richard Dowels,” si presenta. “Non so cosa vi siete immaginati finora o quali storie avrete sentito, ma non fraintendete. Il ruolo che avrò non sarà quello di insegnarvi a scrivere, no, quello so saprete già fare, si spera,” ridacchia, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. “Il mio ruolo sarà quello di coltivarvi e raffinarvi,” continua, congiungendo le mani sul tavolo.  
Nico mette da parte il libro che teneva ancora aperto dimenticandosi di mettere il segno alla pagina e si sporge un po’ più verso il professore.   
“In poche parole,” riprende il Professor Dowels, “il mio ruolo sarà quello di farvi finire in vetta alle classifiche del _Times_. Sarà estremamente difficile. Non voglio sentire piagnistei o lamentele nella mia classe.”  
Una pausa. “Bene, pensate di potermi stare dietro?” domanda poi, guardando con aria di sfida ognuno di loro.  
Nico si ritrova ad annuire. Con la coda dell’occhio nota gli altri fare lo stesso.  
Il Professor Dowels allora sorride, allungando una mano verso la borsa. Dalla tasca esterna tira fuori un astuccio e una scatola di fiammiferi.  
Poi si volta verso Hazel. “Potrebbe aprire la finestra, Signorina…?”  
“Levesque, Hazel Levesque,” risponde lei, esitando solo un secondo prima di alzarsi e aprire la finestra.  
“Grazie, Signorina Levesque. È molto gentile,” sorride ancora il professore.  
Apre l’astuccio e tira fuori una pipa e del tabacco, diffondendone nell’aria l’odore pungente e amaro. Sotto gli occhi confusi di tutti, comincia a prepararsi la pipa con noncuranza.  
Nico lo guarda indeciso se essere seccato o provare ammirazione, chiedendosi tuttavia per un attimo se non avesse sbagliato aula.  
Il Professor Dowels sfrega un fiammifero, dandogli vita con una scintilla, e lo appoggia dentro il fornello della pipa. Poi aspira, un’espressione di beatitudine dipinta sul volto.  
“Per cominciare vi chiedo,” butta fuori il fumo e prende un’altra boccata, “cosa significa per voi scrivere?”  
Nico si guarda intorno, tentando d’indovinare chi avrebbe parlato per primo. Il ragazzo asiatico incontra per sbaglio il suo sguardo e prontamente abbassa la testa. Hazel avvicina la sua sedia un po’ di più a quella del ragazzo, mettendogli poi una mano sulla spalla. Nico allora sposta lo sguardo verso l’altra ragazza. È ancora seduta rigidamente e sta ancora guardando fuori dalla finestra.  
Nessuno parla e l’unico rumore che si sente è il ticchettio dell’orologio che il professore porta al polso magrissimo. Nico si chiede come faccia a non scivolare via e intanto cerca di raccogliere le idee.  
Il professore, intanto, continua a fumare paziente, lo stesso sorriso enigmatico stampato sul volto.  
“Io scrivo per non pensare.”  
Nico si volta verso la ragazza rigida, stupito che abbia parlato. Non ha ancora distolto lo sguardo dalla finestra.  
“Mmmmh,” dice il Professor Dowels intorno al bocchino, “interessante. Qualcun altro?”  
“Io lo faccio per passione,” tenta Hazel e Nico non può fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo per la banalità e infantilità della risposta.  
“Benissimo! Avanti un altro!” incita il professore, esalando una nuvola di fumo.  
“P-pe-per mettermi a-alla p-prova,” tentenna il ragazzo, Frank?, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul proprio grembo. Nico non ha bisogno di una vista a raggi x per capire che si sta torturando le mani sotto al tavolo.  
“Molto bene, molto bene. E poi?”  
Nico si rende conto di avere tutti gli occhi puntanti addosso.  
“Io…”  
Si rende anche conto di non sapere cosa dire. Perché scrive? Per raccontare la storia della sua vita, ovvio. Ma perché vuole scriverla? Perché così facendo le persone potranno capirlo meglio. Ma Nico non le odiava, le persone?  
“Io,” riprende, leccandosi le labbra e tentando di nascondere la sua confusione. “Io… non lo so.”  
Nico spalanca gli occhi, rendendosi conto di quello che ha appena detto.  
Proprio quando crede di essersi guadagnato l’espulsione immediata dal corso, il Professor Dowels scoppia a ridere.  
“Bella risposta. Mi piace!” esclama sotto lo sguardo stupito di tutti. “Il suo nome?”  
“Nico di Angelo,” risponde Nico con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Caro Signor Di Angelo, avrà tempo fino alla fine del semestre per trovare la risposta,” dice con gli occhi ancora luminosi. “Se non riuscirà a trovarla, le consiglio di cambiare corso. Questo non è posto per persone insicure e confuse.”  
Nico rabbrividisce sotto lo sguardo improvvisamente freddo dell’insegnante. Si riprende in fretta, però. Quello non è il momento di farsi intimidire. Alza gli occhi e li punta risoluti in quelli del professore. Sarebbe arrivato in vetta, costi quel che costi.  
“Bene,” erompe il professore battendo le mani, “che ne dite di cominciare a scrivere? Per la prossima settimana voglio una composizione di almeno duemila parole sul tema della _Creazione_.”  
Nico guarda l’ora dall’enorme orologio del professore e si rende conto che il tempo è veramente volato.  
“Scusi,” dice la ragazza rigida alzandosi in piedi. Ha i capelli scuri raccolti in una pesante treccia che le sbatte contro la schiena drittissima.  
“Il suo nome, Signorina?” domanda il professore gentile.  
“Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano,” risponde secca. Nico se la immagina mettersi sull’attenti come un buon soldato e non può fare a meno di sorridere.  
“Cosa intende per _Creazione_?”  
“Mmmh, vediamo,” prende tempo il professore, “Decidete voi. Stupitemi!” risponde alla fine, facendo l’occhiolino.  
Nico allora raccoglie le sue cose, borbotta un arrivederci e si affretta ad uscire dall’aula. Cammina veloce per i corridoi, alla ricerca di aria nuova; gli odori dello studio e l’atmosfera che si è venuta a creare gli ultimi minuti di lezione lo hanno stordito, appannandogli la mente.  
Si precipita giù per le scale e poi verso il cortile. Si mette a sedere sotto un albero e solo quando appoggia la testa al tronco e chiude gli occhi riesce a ritrovare la propria lucidità.  
Di nuovo, si ritrova a contare. _Un Mississippi, due Mississippi, tre Mississippi_. Con ogni Mississippi che conta, un pensiero torna la suo posto, ristabilendo almeno apparentemente l’ordine.  
Riapre gli occhi e porta una mano alla collana, chiedendosi come Percy e Jason stessero affrontando il loro primo giorno. Ridacchia e scuote la testa. Non vede l’ora di vederli.  
   
Quando Nico entra nella mensa viene investito da un caos di voci e odori che per un attimo lo fanno barcollare.  
La fila per il pranzo sembra infinita e Nico si affretta a prendere un vassoio. Si guarda intorno alla ricerca di Percy e di Jason ma lo scaffale dei piatti sporchi gli blocca la visuale.  
_Lasagne_ , pensa annusando l’aria. Sua madre le preparava spesso con tanto ragù e besciamella. Nico dubita che le lasagne della Columbia riescano anche solo ad avvicinarsi a quelle che mangiava da piccolo.  
La fila scorre e Nico si guarda ancora una volta intorno. Finalmente riesce a localizzare Percy, seduto da solo a un tavolo vicino all’uscita d’emergenza.  
Un’improvvisa zaffata di _fish &chips_ gli fa storcere il naso. Lancia un’occhiata la bancone e si chiede perché diavolo i cuochi si ostinino a cucinare specialità straniere quando chiaramente non sanno nemmeno come sono fatte. Guarda la poltiglia che teoricamente dovrebbe essere una lasagna e non riesce a trattenere una smorfia.  
“Prendo il riso, grazie,” dice all’addetta, giungendo alla conclusione che quella sia l’unica scelta commestibile.  
Quando arriva la tavolo trova solo Percy.  
“Jason?” domanda mettendosi seduto e appoggiando il vassoio sul tavolo.  
“A parlare con Piper,” risponde Percy addentando una patatina fritta. “Con tutto quello che paghiamo mi sarei aspettato almeno qualcosa di commestibile,” si lamenta deglutendo a fatica.  
Nico prende una cucchiaiata del suo riso, trattenendosi dallo sputarlo subito dopo. È gommoso e sa di chimico.  
“Secondo te l’anno condito con il sapone per i piatti?” domanda appoggiando il cucchiaio sul vassoio e spostando il piatto.  
“Fortunatamente abbiamo le _Ceres_ , uh?” dice Percy, facendo l’occhiolino.  
“Già, ma Demetra mi ha dato solo una scatola,” risponde avvicinandosi il piatto con il roastbeef, “le scorte sono limitate.”  
“A proposito,” dice Percy inzuppando una patatina moscia nella maionese, “come vanno le cose in casa?”  
Nico appoggia la forchetta sul tavolo, soppesando bene cosa dire. “Bene,” decide di mentire.   
“Nico,” lo avverte Percy, “come vanno le cose in casa _per davvero_?”  
Nico apre la bocca per replicare, ma viene interrotto dal ritorno di Jason. Sta per salutarlo (e ringraziarlo per averli interrotti) quando vede la sua faccia. Lancia uno sguardo a Percy e capisce che anche lui ha intuito che c’è qualcosa che non va.  
“Che è successo?” chiedono all’unisono.  
Jason guarda prima Percy e poi Nico e ridacchia. “Wow, effetto stereo,” scherza scuotendo la testa.  
Nico alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sputa il rospo, Grace.”  
Jason sbuffa, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e gettando per un attimo la testa indietro.  
“Io e Piper abbiamo discusso,” dice tornando a guardarli.  
“Motivo?” chiede Percy, appoggiando il braccio sul tavolo.  
“Mah,” risponde Jason, “vai a saperlo.”  
Si porta una mano alla cicatrice sul labbro superiore, percorrendola con le dita. “Credo che sia perché siamo lontani e non ci sentiamo molto spesso,” ipotizza.  
“Io e Annabeth siamo lontani e ci sentiamo benissimo,” afferma Percy facendo spallucce.  
Nico lo fulmina con lo sguardo.  
“Sì, be’, per me e Piper non è così,” replica Jason, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
“Amico, chiedi scusa e invitala qui il prossimo week-end,” tenta di placarlo Percy.  
“Non lo so, stavolta non capisco davvero quale possa essere il problema,” si lamenta Jason. “Me lo dicesse, almeno!” continua passandosi una mano tra i capelli, frustrato.  
Nico rimane in silenzio. Apre il suo budino al cioccolato e affonda il cucchiaio nella crema.  
“Non è che ti sei dimenticato di qualcosa?” butta lì, leccando il cucchiaino.  
“Dimenticato di cosa? Andiamo, non può–” Jason s’interrompe improvvisamente, spalancando gli occhi.  
“Merda, oggi è il nostro anniversario!” esclama, tirandosi una sberla sulla fronte. “Scusate, ragazzi. Ci vediamo più tardi!” dice alzandosi e correndo verso l’uscita.  
Nico lo guarda allontanarsi e sparire al di là della porta, poi si volta verso Percy. Sta ancora giocando con le patatine fritte, affondandole nella maionese come se stesse spegnendo una sigaretta nel posacenere.  
“È solo una litigata, Percy,” dice, mettendo da parte il vasetto del budino finito.  
Percy alza lo sguardo dal piatto. “Uh? Sì, certo,” risponde distratto. “Sono solo preoccupato per Jason,” confessa, abbandonando finalmente la patatina nel piatto.  
“Non esserlo,” consiglia Nico, allungandosi per prendere il budino al caramello lasciato lì da Jason. “Riuscirà a cavarsela. Non è niente di serio, dopotutto.”  
“Hai ragione,” commenta Percy, afferrando il suo cucchiaino. “Però dammi metà del suo budino. Così impara.”  
Nico pensa per un attimo a Piper. Non sono mai stati grandi amici, almeno non quanto lo è stata Annabeth – per quanto questo possa risultare incredibile, visto i sentimenti di Nico per Percy –, ma Nico le è sempre stato grato per aver sopportato il suo carattere tetro senza mai dire niente. Forse è stata proprio la sua testardaggine ad attirare Jason. Quella, e anche il lato terribilmente romantico che cerca inutilmente di nascondere con un taglio di capelli disordinato e vestiti tutt’altro che femminili.  
“Stasera recuperiamo le puntate di _Supernatural_?” domanda Percy, riportando Nico alla realtà.  
“Non posso, devo scrivere.”  
“Di già?” domanda stupito. “Allora sentirò Jason cosa vuole fare,” dice cominciando a riordinare la roba sul tavolo.  
“Se riesco a buttare giù qualcosa in tempi decenti mi unisco,” risponde Nico imitandolo.  
“Sicuro!”  
Escono dalla mensa e vedono Jason che sta ancora parlando a telefono. Appena si accorge di loro, alza il pollice e sorride per fargli capire che è tutto risolto. Percy sorride sollevato e gli fa cenno di sbrigarsi a raggiungerli. Jason annuisce e in risposta indica la biblioteca.  
Nico s’incammina dietro un Percy di nuovo di buonumore, voltandosi un’ultima volta verso Jason. Vede lo stesso sorriso e gli stessi occhi che ha Percy quando parla con Annabeth e capisce che non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
   
Quella sera, mentre Percy sta leggendo uno dei suoi _manga_ , Nico si mette al pc sicuro di poter terminare il compito del professor Dowels in un’ora al massimo.  
Tre numeri di _One Piece_ e due ore dopo non è riuscito a scrivere una sola parola e sta cominciando a sclerare.  
Sente Percy soffocare una risata e poi alzarsi dal letto, le infradito che ciabattano fastidiosamente sul pavimento di marmo.  
“Ma tu non dovresti uscire con Jason?” domanda acido a Percy. L’amico è in mutande e maglietta e sta tirando giù dal suo scaffale un altro volumetto di _One Piece_.  
Percy fa spallucce e non risponde, tornando poi a leggere disteso sul letto.  
Nico digrigna i denti e chiude il pc con rabbia.  
“Mi accompagni al _McDonald’s_?” domanda dopo qualche minuto, stropicciandosi gli occhi secchi per aver fissato troppo lo schermo.  
Si alza dalla sedia e si avvicina al letto di Percy. Prende i volumetti che l’amico ha lasciato sul cuscino e va a risistemarli sullo scaffale.  
“Non posso,” risponde Percy senza distogliere lo sguardo dal _manga_ , “Annabeth mi dovrebbe chiamare tra dieci minuti. Chiedi a Jason.”  
“Ma in Italia è notte fonda,” replica Nico.  
Percy cerca di fare spallucce da disteso ma il gesto non rende tanto quanto dovrebbe. “Lo so, ma ha detto che è importante.”  
“Humph,” borbotta Nico prendendo il cellulare.  
   
_19:08_  
_To: sparkyboy_  
_From: styxcry_  
_Emergenza Happy Meal_  
  
_19:08_  
_To: styxcry_  
_From: sparkyboy_  
_5 min e arrivo_  
   
Cinque minuti dopo, Nico apre la porta e rimane interdetto. Il biondo che si trova davanti _decisamente_ non è Jason.  
“Ehm, ciao,” saluta Il-biondo-che-non-è-Jason esitante, “mi ha mandato Jason per un’emergenza… _Happy Meal_?”  
Il ragazzo sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, passandosi poi la mano tra i capelli, chiaramente in imbarazzo. Ha un’aria stranamente familiare…  
Nico studia ogni suo movimento, sentendosi illogicamente attratto da ogni suo gesto. Il ragazzo si morde il labbro inferiore, lasciando intravedere i denti bianchissimi in netto contrasto con la pelle abbronzata.  
Quel gesto sembra riportare Nico alla realtà. Scuote la testa, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione assassina.  
“Chi diavolo sei?” domanda tagliente.  
Il ragazzo, tuttavia, non sembra essere impressionato dal suo sguardo omicida. Si limita a sorridergli radioso, tanto che Nico è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Sono Will Solace!” si presenta sventolandogli una mano sotto il naso. “Sono il compagno di stanza di Jason,” continua vedendo l’espressione di Nico immutata.  
“Sì, ok. Quindi?” domanda ancora Nico.  
Will abbassa la mano, affondandola prontamente nelle tasche dei jeans consumati che indossa.  
“Jason mi ha detto che avevi bisogno che qualcuno ti accompagnasse al _McDonald’s_ più vicino, e–”  
“Non è necessario,” lo interrompe Nico. “Ho esagerato. Non c’è nessuna emergenza,” si affretta ad aggiungere.  
“Ma–”  
“Niente _ma_ , ho detto che non è importante,” lo interrompe di nuovo.  
Dio, Jason l’avrebbe pagata cara.  
Nico lancia un’occhiata dietro di sé alla ricerca di Percy. È disteso sul letto (quello di Nico, non il suo, ovviamente) e sta convenientemente parlando a telefono. Quando si accorge che Nico lo sta guardando, abbassa il cellulare e se lo preme sul petto.  
“Che aspetti?” gli domanda, “Vai!” lo incita, facendogli cenno di andarsene con una mano.  
Nico alza gli occhi al cielo. Si volta di nuovo verso Will per rifiutare l’invito, ma non fa in tempo ad aprire la bocca che Percy lo interrompe.  
“ _Phone.Sex_ ,” scandisce bene Percy, e Nico non ha bisogno di voltarsi per vedere la sua espressione compiaciuta.  
“Sai cosa significa, vero?”  
Cristo, l’avrebbe pagata cara anche Percy.  
Nico non dice niente. Si limita a contare fino a dieci. Controlla di avere le chiavi e il portafogli in tasca e poi alza finalmente lo sguardo.  
“Andiamo,” ordina a Will.  
   
Nico cammina veloce, le spalle curve e le mani in tasca. È furioso. E pensare che solo il giorno prima si era vantato di essere un professionista nell’evitare la gente… Lancia un’occhiata astiosa al ragazzo che sta camminando al suo fianco, chiacchierando spensierato e ignorando l’umore nero di Nico.  
Il primo intento di Nico è di seminarlo e di cercare il _McDonald’s_ da solo, ma Will ha le gambe lunghe e non ha problemi a tenere il passo. Anche il tentativo di allontanarlo con la sua lingua al vetriolo è fallito miseramente.  
Lancia un’occhiata al profilo di Will e viene colto da un improvviso senso di _déjà vu_. Capelli biondi spettinati, accento strascicato della West Coast…  
“Tu sei il ragazzo di stamattina,” dice Nico d’impulso, fermandosi di colpo e interrompendo il monologo del ragazzo.   
Will allora sorride, le mani ancora affondate nelle tasche. “Ce ne hai messo di tempo, eh!” accusa scherzosamente mettendo in mostra le fossette sulle guance.  
Nico sbuffa e riprende a camminare senza dire niente.  
“Sei riuscito a trovare l’aula?” domanda Will raggiungendolo con una falcata.  
“Se quella dove insegna il professor Dowels si può chiamare aula…” risponde aumentando il passo.  
Non riesce a capire, ma il suo istinto ha inviato un segnale di pericolo monumentale (le vibrazioni le ha sentite fin dentro stomaco) nel momento preciso in cui Will ha mostrato le fossette sulle guance; l’unica cosa che Nico riesce a pensare in quell'istante è camminare più veloce.  
“Il professor Dowels, eh?” continua Will rincorrendolo. Poi allunga improvvisamente una mano e afferra il braccio di Nico, costringendolo a fermarsi. Quando Nico si volta pronto a straccargli la testa, Will si limita a rispondere indicando un punto alla sua destra. Nico si districa in fretta e alza lo sguardo sull'insegna del _McDonald’s_. Era così preso dal tentativo di seminare Will da non essersi reso conto di stare per superare il _fast food_.  
“Scommetto che ti ha fatto la domanda sulla scrittura,” continua Will come se niente fosse. Attraversa le porte automatiche e si dirige verso il bancone. “Cosa hai risposto?” domanda poi voltandosi indietro e continuando a camminare.  
Nico distoglie lo sguardo e aggrotta le sopracciglia, decidendo di rimanere in silenzio. Quando alza di nuovo gli occhi, Will sta sorridendo come se avesse già capito tutto e Nico si trova improvvisamente diviso tra lo scappare a nascondersi e quello di prendere a schiaffi quel ragazzo sconosciuto che sembra leggergli dentro come se fosse un libro aperto.  
“Due _Happy Meal_ , per favore,” ordina Will alla ragazza dietro il bancone. “Che sorpresa vuoi?” chiede poi voltandosi verso Nico, totalmente all'oscuro dei suoi drammi interiori.  
Nico lancia uno sguardo veloce alla teca delle sorprese e risponde: “Quella dei _Pokémon_.”  
Will ridacchia, ma evita di fare commenti e per il suo _Happy Meal_ sceglie la sorpresa dei _My Little Pony_.  
   
“Il professor Dowels è tosto, ma è un ottimo insegnante,” afferma Will una volta trovato un tavolo.  
“Tu che ne sai?” risponde scorbutico Nico. Prende il suo _cheese burger_  e toglie con disgusto il cetriolo.  
_Dio, non piace a nessuno, perché diavolo continuano a mettercelo_ , pensa pulendosi le mani sul tovagliolo.  
“Al primo anno ho scelto il corso di _Fiction_ e sono finito con lui,” risponde Will addentando il suo panino.  
“Non hai continuato?” domanda Nico curioso suo malgrado.  
Will scuote la testa. “No, al secondo anno sono passato al corso di Poesia,” risponde interrompendosi per prendere un altro morso.  
“Perché hai cambiato?” domanda ancora Nico, mettendo da parte il _cheese burger_ e passando alle patatine.  
“Perché la prosa è troppo restrittiva,” risponde Will facendo spallucce, “e io preferisco non avere troppi limiti quando creo la mia arte.”  
Nico alza un sopracciglio. “Non pensi di essere un po’ troppo presuntuoso?”  
“Nah, ho semplicemente fiducia nelle mie capacità,” replica Will. Poi si sporge verso Nico e ruba dal suo vassoio il cetriolo che aveva scartato.  
“Non dovresti essere schizzinoso con le verdure, sai?” dice facendo l’occhiolino.  
Nico lo guarda e per un attimo non ha idea di come reagire. È la prima volta che incontra una persona immune alle sue occhiatacce e così… _rilassato_.  
“Non è che ti sei fatto una canna?” domanda all’improvviso.  
“Cos – ” tenta Will prima di cominciare a tossire. Mette giù il panino e si lancia sul bicchiere di _coca cola_ , prendendo un lungo sorso per riuscire a buttare giù il boccone andato di traverso.  
“Amico, non tutti quelli della West Coast sono dei fattoni,” replica genuinamente offeso.  
Nico fa spallucce. “Chiedevo solo…”  
“Però forse a te un po’ d’erba servirebbe,” ridacchia Will, “ti farebbe bene toglierti la scopa che hai nel sedere.”  
Nico lo guarda esterrefatto.  
“Oh mio Dio,” esclama basito. “‘Fanculo, Solace!”  
Comincia a raccogliere gli avanzi della cena, gettandoli a malo modo sul vassoio. Prende la sorpresa dei _Pokémon_ (il fatto che con _Charizard_ abbia finito la collezione stranamente non lo consola affatto) e si alza, dirigendosi a passo pesante verso i cestini, lasciando Will a finire le sue patatine extra large.  
Sulla via verso l’uscita si assicura che Will lo stia guardando e, prima di attraversare le porte, alza il dito medio.  
La risata di Will lo accompagna fino a quando le porte non si richiudono.  
Può sentirne ancora l’eco mentre sale le scale del dormitorio, un’eco che copre il suono dei suoi passi e quello del suo cuore che batte con forza.  
La porta della sua stanza è spalancata quando arriva al terzo piano e Percy sta ancora leggendo _One Piece_. Nico a  malapena si accorge di Jason, disteso accanto a Percy con il computer sulle gambe.  
Saluta i suoi amici con un cenno della testa, poi afferra il proprio pc, le _beats_ e un quaderno, ed esce di nuovo.  
La cucina comune a quell’ora è deserta e Nico tira un sospiro di sollievo. Si sente solo il ronzare del frigorifero e l’odore di curry. Si sistema al tavolo, avvia il computer e si sistema le cuffie, prendendo il tasto _play_.  
_Creation_ dei _JYJ_  è alle battute finali. Nico la rimette da capo e poi comincia a scrivere.  
 

Creare è aprire gli occhi e tentare di capire l’infinito.  
Creare è amare, odiare, deprimersi, arrabbiarsi, lasciarsi morire, innamorarsi… perché ogni volta che si ama, si odia, si è depressi, si è arrabbiati, ci si lascia morire o ci s’innamora, nasce un altro sé.

   
   
**Parte II:** ** _Un Mississippi, Due Mississippi, Tre Mississippi_**  
   
Iniziare la mattina con il sorriso a mille watt di Will Solace non è assolutamente nei programmi di Nico.  
No. _Decisamente_ no.  
“Buongiorno!” augura il ragazzo in questione appena Nico apre la porta. “Scendiamo insieme?” chiede mettendo in mostra i denti bianchissimi.  
Nico guarda i suoi stupidi capelli biondi in disordine, le sue più che stupide fossette, i suoi stupidissimi occhi azzurri e decide di seguire il suo istinto: sbattere la porta in faccia alla minaccia. E per sicurezza chiudere a chiave.  
 “Chi era?” domanda Percy con la bocca piena di dentifricio uscendo dal bagno.  
“Nessuno,” risponde Nico seccato. “Hai fatto in bagno?”  
“Un attimo,” risponde Percy sciacquandosi la bocca. “Tutto tuo,” annuncia rimettendo a posto lo spazzolino e uscendo.  
Nico non dice niente mentre gli passa accanto seccato. Bussano di nuovo alla porta e Nico si affretta a chiudersi in bagno.  
“Arrivo!” sente Percy urlare. “Cos– Nico, perché hai chiuso a chiave?”  
Nico alza gli occhi al cielo e strizza un po’ di dentifricio sullo spazzolino.  
La porta, anche se chiusa, non riesce a bloccare del tutto le voci che provengono dalla stanza e Nico non ci mette molto a riconoscere la risata di Jason e l’accento di Will.  
Comincia a spazzolarsi i denti e conta i Mississippi nel vano tentativo di ignorare le voci fastidiosamente pimpanti dei suoi amici.  
_Un Mississippi_ , una spazzolata dal basso verso l’alto. _Due Mississippi_ , una spazzolata dal l’alto verso il basso. _Tre Mississippi_ e si guarda allo specchio. _Quattro Mississippi_ e osserva avvilito i propri capelli ingestibili e in perenne disordine. _Cinque Mississippi_ e aggrotta le sopracciglia. L’iride scura dei suoi occhi ha inghiottito al pupilla, rendendo gli occhi due solchi profondi su un volto pallido e dagli zigomi prominenti schizzati di lentiggini. _Sei Mississippi_ e serra gli occhi.  
Rimane qualche minuto così, cieco. Si sciacqua la bocca e riapre gli occhi, tornando a studiare il proprio riflesso.  
_Sette Mississippi_ e sta affondando, annegando, soffocando, in un miasma di tristezza. _Otto Mississippi_ e il disprezzo per se stesso, la paura, la rabbia, diventano sabbie mobili che lo fagocitano lentamente, così lentamente che Nico nemmeno si accorge di stare affondando da tempo.  
_Nove Mississippi_ e bussano alla porta. “Nico, tutto bene lì dentro?” chiede Will.  
Stranamente, quell’accento ozioso riesce a tranquillizzare Nico; i pensieri frenetici rallentano, imitando il passo rilassato del ragazzo fuori dalla porta.  
“Gli altri sono già scesi,” dice Will.  
Nico se lo immagina appoggiato allo stipite della porta, la testa premuta contro il legno e le mani affondate nelle tasche.  
“Ti aspetto qui,” continua Will.  
Nico lancia uno sguardo alla porta. Se si concentra può sentire il respiro di Will.   
_Dieci Mississippi_ .  
“Arrivo subito,” gracchia in un sussurro.  
Ha parlato a bassa voce, ma ha come l’impressione che Will Solace sia capace di sentirlo comunque.  
 

•••

   
La curiosità è stancante, decide un giorno Nico mentre cammina verso Dodge Hall.  
Sente il ciabattare delle stupide (deve decisamente trovare altri aggettivi. Sta abusando di quella parola da quando ha conosciuto Will Solace) infradito di Will e il calore della sua presenza al suo fianco. Ogni tanto il vento gli scompiglia i capelli biondi, trasportando l’odore di un’estate ormai finita. Nico ispira a pieni polmoni, sentendo le domande premere l’una dopo l’altra dietro le labbra.  
Guarda Will gesticolare felice e parlare di tutto e di niente, sorridendo come un ebete (ah, nuovo aggettivo!) senza nessun motivo apparente. Un po’ lo odia, ma l’odio di Nico è relativo. Odia troppe cose per _odiare_ veramente.  
Ancora l’odore dell’estate che sembra aver trovato casa tra i capelli di Will e di nuovo le domande, tante, troppe, una valanga di domande.  
No, non è la curiosità che stanca, conclude Nico quando arriva davanti al Dodge Hall. È cercare di combattere quella curiosità che spossa.  
 

•••

 

 

 

> 17 settembre ’15

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  Chi diavolo è Will Solace?  
>   
> 
> 19 settembre ’15

 

 

 

>    
>  Ma soprattutto… Perché mi interessa saperlo?

 

•••

   
“ _n writing, you must kill your darlings_ ,” recita il Professor Dowels. Tira una boccata alla sua pipa, massaggiandosi il mento. “Chi mi sa dire chi l’ha detto?” chiede con un luccichio di sfida negli occhi.  
La prima a rispondere è Reyna. Nico la guarda spostare il peso sul bordo della sedia e irrigidire ancora di più i muscoli del collo e della schiena.  
“William Faulkner, signore,” risponde con sicurezza.  
Nico trattiene una risata. _Signore_? Davvero?  
Il professore ridacchia in una nuvola di fumo. “Esattamente. William Faulkner, vincitore del premio Nobel per la letteratura nel 1949. Magari il Signor Di Angelo ci può spiegare il significato delle sue parole, mh?”  
Nico si sporge un po’ di più verso il professore quando sente il suo nome. “In sintesi? _Uccidi i tuoi cari_. Vale a dire, eliminare quegli elementi che tu autore ami ma che potrebbero non piacere ai lettori.”  
“Molto bene, molto bene,” si congratula il professore annuendo.  
Nico abbassa lo sguardo, cogliendo per sbaglio quello di Hazel. La ragazza gli sta sorridendo dall’altra parte del tavolo, facendogli vedere i pollici alzati. Nico si affretta a guardare altrove non sapendo come rispondere a quei complimenti silenziosi.  
“Il prossimo compito che vi assegnerò sarà proprio questo,” continua il professore svuotando il tabacco consumato nel posacenere. “Evitare quello che non è necessario. Dovrete scrivere una composizione di minimo 90 parole e massimo 500 per la prossima settimana. Il tema sarà…” s’interrompe, facendo scorrere gli occhi per tutta la stanza, alla ricerca di ispirazione. “Il tabacco!” annuncia, lo sguardo puntato sul posacenere e sulla pipa.  
Nico fa una smorfia mentre raccoglie le sue cose e sembra che anche gli altri la pensino come lui.  
“Ciao Nico!” lo saluta Hazel prima di uscire. Nico alza lo sguardo ma non fa in tempo a salutarla. La vede allontanarsi con Frank alle calcagna, i capelli ribelli che rimbalzano sulle sue spalle minute.  
“Alla prossima, Di Angelo,” lo saluta anche Reyna. Stavolta è più pronto e ricambia il saluto con un cenno della testa. Osserva anche lei uscire dalla stanza, il passo da militare e la schiena dritta.  
Sospira, stanco per quei convenevoli a cui non è abituato. Saluta il professore ed esce anche lui dallo studio.  
   
Nico scende l’ultimo gradino, bloccandosi improvvisamente non appena riconosce il ragazzo seduto in fondo alle scale.  
La chioma bionda di Will sembra prendere fuoco quando la luce proveniente dalle grandi finestre illumina la sua figura accovacciata sullo scalino consumato. Nico ispira forte e giura di poter sentire l’odore d’inchiostro e quello di pagine lasciate seccare al sole.  
Will per il momento non sembra essersi accorto di Nico e continua a sfogliare il libro che ha sulle ginocchia. Nico lo osserva afferrare la matita sistemata dietro l’orecchio e scribacchiare qualcosa sulla pagina. Allunga il collo per leggere, curioso, ma si rende presto conto che quelle che ha scritto Will non sono lettere, bensì note musicali. Will ha disegnato un pentagramma tremolante negli spazi liberi dal testo stampato e lo ha riempito di note e frecce, cancellature e aggiunte. Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa di lato, cercando di dare un senso a tutti quegli scarabocchi.  
Sta ancora cercando di decifrare lo spartito, quando uno spallata di uno studente lo riporta alla realtà. Sta per voltarsi e rispondere per le rime – visto che il ragazzo non s’è degnato di chiedere scusa –, ma richiude la bocca in fretta, rendendosi conto di stare effettivamente bloccando il passaggio sulle scale. Arrossisce pensando a cosa avranno pensato tutti vedendolo fermo impalato a spiare come un ebete il ragazzo seduto sullo scalino più in basso.  
_Argh_ , urla internamente. Si gratta la nuca, indeciso se fuggire a gambe levate o salutare Will. Il suo corpo sembra scegliere per lui: scende il gradino che lo divide dal ragazzo e gli domanda, brusco: “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Al suono della sua voce, Will sussulta appena ma alza subito la testa. Poi sorride con il suo Sorriso Stupido – Nico l’ha rinominato così quella mattina – e il volto gli si illumina come se avesse appena assistito a un’apparizione divina.  
“Nico!” esclama rimettendo il libro che stava leggendo in borsa e alzandosi in piedi. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e Nico si ritrova suo malgrado ad osservare con fin troppa attenzione le dita lunghe e curate che spariscono tra le ciocche bionde.  
“Anche io seguo i corsi qui, sai?” afferma Will abbassando la mano e costringendo Nico a guardarlo in faccia.  
Nico, ancora sovrappensiero, si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, avviandosi senza una parola verso l’uscita.  
Si irrigidisce appena sentendo il ciabattare di Will sulle mattonelle di cotto dell’atrio.  
“Perché mi segui sempre?” domanda con un sospiro quando il ragazzo lo raggiunge.  
“Non posso?” domanda Will.  
Si volta a guardare il sorriso innocente di Will, perfettamente credibile almeno fino a quando Nico non nota la luce maliziosa che illumina gli occhi del ragazzo.  
Sbuffa e scuote la testa, continuando a camminare. Will è vicino e Nico non si azzarda a guardare dalla sua parte.  
Quando il gomito di Will per sbaglio sfiora il suo, Nico si ritrae come se fosse stato scottato. Will non sembra accorgersene e continua a camminare come se niente fosse.  
Nico lascia scorrere i polpastrelli sul braccio, alla ricerca di bruciature o ferite, ma la pelle sotto le sue dita è liscia come sempre.  
“Ho voglia di suonare,” dice Will dal nulla.  
Nico allora si ricorda delle note e della chitarra, e le dita lunghe e affusolate di Will cominciano ad avere senso.  
Chiude gli occhi. Vuole sentirlo suonare. E vedere come riesce a pizzicare le corde. E… e poi Nico si ferma di botto, lasciando che Will continui a camminare da solo. Guarda il punto in cui l’ultima vertebra cerebrale sporge da sotto la pelle abbronzata e per la milionesima volta si chiede che incantesimo abbia usato Will per risvegliare la sua (a suo parere inutilissima e stancante) curiosità.   
Assottiglia gli occhi e lancia un’occhiata astiosa al ragazzo pochi passi avanti a lui. In quel momento Nico vorrebbe picchiarlo. Vorrebbe strappargli le sue antiestetiche infradito e fargliele ingoiare, perché non è giusto che si senta _strano_ solo lui.  
Sta ancora digrignando i denti quando Will si volta per vedere che fine avesse fatto. Nico registra in rapida successione tutte le (stupide) espressioni sul suo volto pulito e, ancora un volta, reprime l’istinto di picchiarlo. Davvero, non ha mai provato così tanto istinto omicida per qualcuno. Si meriterebbe un premio, pensa Nico riprendendo a camminare.  
“Ti va di sentirmi suonare?” gli domanda Will con tono a metà tra l’impaziente e l’ansioso.  
Sta aspettando che Nico lo raggiunga, in equilibrio sui talloni e le mani affondate nelle tasche.  
Nico allora alza lo sguardo. Will sta giocando sporco, decide Nico guardando imbambolato il suo Sorriso Estremamente Stupido, quel sorriso che mette perfettamente in mostra le fossette.  
_Cazzo_ , impreca mentalmente. _Maledette, fottute, dannatissime fossette_.  
   
Nico ci mette un attimo di secondo per riconoscere la voce che aveva sentito la prima notte alla Columbia, lo stesso tono caldo, la stessa consistenza burrosa, che gli avevano tenuto compagnia solo pochi giorni prima.  
Chiude gli occhi, cercando di bloccare l’immagine di Will piegato ad amare la sua chitarra con un ciuffo di capelli a infastidirgli la fronte.  
La voce di Will sembra aver ipnotizzato l’ispirazione sfuggente di Nico, che urla e scalpita e vomita parole nella sua mente.  
Digrigna i denti, desiderando per un attimo essere sordo.  
_So open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet, and all the lights will lead into the night with me **[6]**_ , canta Will. Ogni tanto alza lo sguardo e lo posa su Nico, altre volte i suoi occhi sono sfuggenti e lasciano Nico inspiegabilmente insoddisfatto.  
Nico ha gli occhi aperti, ma non riesce a vedere nessun orizzonte. Vede solo quello che ha davanti: un ragazzo pressoché sconosciuto e totalmente inspiegabile.  
“Allora?” domanda il Ragazzo Totalmente Inspiegabile dopo aver suonato l’ultima nota. “Non male, vero?” ammicca posando con delicatezza la chitarra a terra.  
Lo sguardo di Nico s’incupisce. “Ha fatto schifo!” sbotta guardando ovunque tranne che Will. In realtà non ha fatto schifo per niente, ma questo a Will non può dirlo, giusto?  
Will sembra aver letto tra le righe e risponde con una sonora risata.  
Nico è costretto a dargli le spalle per nascondere il suo sorriso accidentale.  
 

•••

   
“Ti piace Will?” chiede Percy qualche giorno dopo.  
Nico per poco non lascia cadere il computer.  
“Che diavolo dici?” esclama sconvolto.  
Percy fa spallucce. “Chiedevo,” risponde con noncuranza.  
“Non chiedere, allora,” ribatte Nico risistemandosi il computer sulle ginocchia.  
Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Percy decide di dare di nuovo aria alla sua bocca.  
“Se ti piacesse non ci sarebbe nulla di male,” riprende afferrando il cellulare e cominciando a spippolare.  
“Non mi piace Will Solace,” sibila Nico.  
“Perché?” insiste Percy, arretrando – per quanto possibile da seduto – sotto lo sguardo assassino di Nico.   
“Perché. È. Stupido,” risponde Nico a denti stretti.  
“Però è il tuo tipo,” replica Percy. “Lo pensa anche Jason,” afferma continuando a guardare lo schermo del cellulare.  
Nico serra gli occhi e conta dieci, cento, mille Mississippi.  
“Nico, ci sei?” domanda Percy dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
“Shh,” gli ordina Nico, muovendo una mano come se stesse scacciando una mosca. “Se parli ancora, giuro che ti ammazzo,” minaccia voltandosi verso Percy con sguardo furente. “Ti ammazzo e ti faccio imbalsamare da mio padre in una posa imbarazzante,” rincara la dose.  
Percy scoppia a ridere e Nico si trattiene dal tirargli un pugno.  
“Ehi, dove vai?” domanda Percy quando lo vede alzarsi.  
Nico rotea gli occhi. “In bagno,” risponde.  
_Cercando di darmi un contegno_ , pensa mentre si affretta verso la porta.  
Si sciacqua la faccia, stupito di non veder evaporare l’acqua. Non arrossiva così tanto da quella volta che Percy l’ha salvato dal pony imbizzarrito al _Triple G Ranch_ quando avevano dieci anni.  
Si guarda allo specchio e respira a fondo per riuscire a calmarsi e a far sparire quel colore innaturale dalle guance.  
Ammettere che è tutta colpa di Will Solace significherebbe dargli troppa importanza – cosa che Nico non vuole assolutamente fare – quindi opta per la seconda opzione: dare la colpa ai suoi amici a dir poco odiosi.  
Rientra in camera e vede Jason a sedere sul letto con il suo computer sulle gambe.  
Quando alza lo sguardo, un brillio sinistro gli illumina gli occhi. Nico si ferma di colpo, aggrottando inquieto le sopracciglia.  
Si guardando per qualche secondo e poi “Ti piace Will?” domanda Jason con un sorriso tutt’altro che innocente.  
Percy, semidisteso lì accanto, scoppia a ridere.  
“Fottetevi,” ringhia Nico sentendo le punte delle orecchie andare a fuoco. “Fottetevi tutti e due!”  
Per tutta risposta i suoi ancora-per-poco-migliori amici ridono ancora più forte.  
Nico si mette seduto accanto a Jason, lanciando loro occhiate omicide. “Fai partire la puntata,” ordina incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“ _Yes sir!_ ” risponde Jason, cliccando sulla barra spaziatrice.  
“ _Carry on my wayward Son_ ,[7]” comincia a canticchiare Percy, allungandosi sopra Jason e punzecchiando Nico su un braccio.  
“ _There’ll be peace when you are done_ ,” continua Jason, tirandogli una gomitata nelle coste.  
Nico rotea gli occhi e sbuffa, afferrando il polso di Percy e tirando una leggera spallata a Jason.  
“ _Lay your weary head to rest_ ,” intona perfettamente Nico.  
Si scambiano uno sguardo d’intesa.  
“ _Don’t you cry no more_ ,” cantano tutte e tre in coro, finendo in bellezza.  
Poi scoppiano a ridere.  
 

•••

   
Nico ha cominciato a considerare Will Solace come una sventura, un colpo di sfortuna generato probabilmente quando ha rotto uno specchio qualche settimana prima, o quando gli è cascato il sale, oppure quando è passato sotto una scala.  
Ora, guardando il tavolo della mensa stranamente occupato da volti sì noti, ma comunque non voluti, Nico decide che il termine sventura è troppo poco. No, Will Solace è una dannata catastrofe ambientale.  
“Ehi, ciao Nico!” saluta Hazel da dietro una tazza di latte.  
Nico sbatte le palpebre, reso muto da quella scena irreale.  
“Di Angelo,” dice Reyna con un cenno del capo, spostando la lunga treccia lontana dalla tavola.  
“Ehm, buongiorno,” borbotta Frank, lanciandogli uno sguardo fugace, avvicinando inconsapevolmente la sedia più vicina a quella di Hazel.  
Percy e Jason non lo salutano nemmeno. Preferiscono godersi la scena dal fondo del tavolo, mangiando cucchiaiate di cereali senza nemmeno fare lo sforzo di nascondere i loro sorrisi sadici. Idioti.  
Nico, vassoio alla mano, osserva gli intrusi con panico crescente. _No, no, no_ , strilla mentalmente. Si guarda intorno ad occhi spalancati, alla ricerca di un tavolo libero. Ne ha appena individuato uno ed è già scattato verso quello spazio incontaminato, quando una braccio abbronzato fa la sua comparsa sulla sua spalla, bloccandogli ogni possibilità di fuga.  
“Dove pensi di andare, Nico?” domanda Will vicino, troppo vicino.  
Nico s’immobilizza.  
“Ho invitato tutti i tuoi amici,” continua trascinandolo verso il tavolo, “non sei contento?”  
Nico si volta lentamente verso di lui, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Che diavolo hai fatto?” domanda a denti stretti.  
Cristo, vuole ucciderlo. Oh, se lo vuole uccidere.  
Will fa spallucce. “Frequentate lo stesso corso, no? Quindi siete amici,” afferma con naturalezza.  
“Non siamo amici,” ribatte Nico.  
Will lo guarda confuso. “E cosa siete allora?”  
“Compagni di corso,” risponde Nico con sicurezza.  
“E io e te cosa siamo, di grazia?”  
Nico apre la bocca per replicare, ma la richiude quando si rende conto di non sapere come rispondere.  
Sposta lo sguardo verso i suoi amici e si accorge che tutto il tavolo sta seguendo la conversazione. Solo Reyna sembra non provare alcun interesse, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto (ma Nico sa che sta solo facendo finta di non ascoltare. Almeno lei è educata).  
Riporta lo sguardo su Will, che sta aspettando la sua risposta tamburellando il piede per terra.  
Nico osserva le sue infradito e reprime una smorfia.   
“Siamo… conoscenti?” risponde alla fine alzando lo sguardo.  
Will alza un sopracciglio. “Conoscenti?” ripete.  
“Sì,” risponde Nico altezzoso, sentendo le orecchie andare a fuoco. “Conoscenti.”  
Will lo studia per qualche secondo, poi sorride. “D’accordo _conoscente_ , che ne dici di fare colazione?”  
“Sì, _conoscente_!” esclama Percy “mettiti a sedere e mangia senza fare storie!”  
Hazel ridacchia e Frank tenta di nascondere il sorriso. Anche Reyna sembra trovare la situazione divertente.  
Nico sospira e si mette a sedere accigliato. Quando Will sta per sedersi, prova il desiderio irrefrenabile di togliergli la sedia da sotto il sedere, ma si trattiene, preferendo sfogare la rabbia sui cereali, masticandoli con forza fino a farli diventare polvere.  
Will Solace è una fottutissima minaccia. Lo conosce da sì e no una settimana e sta già danneggiando irrimediabilmente il suo ecosistema.  
 

•••

  
   
È circondato da alte siepi curate perfettamente in maniera quasi maniacale. Nemmeno un rametto sporge dalla parete verde e la cima sembra sia stata potata con l’ausilio di un righello, tanto è dritta.  
Ispira profondamente l’odore di erba e d’umidità di quel posto opaco e sconosciuto.  
Si guarda intorno, cercando un punto di riferimento per orientarsi in quello che sospetta essere un labirinto. Il vialetto davanti ai suoi occhi continua per qualche metro prima di dividersi in un bivio. A quel punto si volta indietro, ma la strada è già stata inghiottita da siepi che sembrano vive.  
Alza lo sguardo verso il cielo terso alla ricerca del sole, ma i suoi raggi faticano ad arrivare là in fondo. Anche il vento pare non abbia la forza necessaria per passare attraverso le siepi spesse.  
Respira a fondo, allungando la mano destra fino a toccare il fogliame. È fresco e umido, come se avesse piovuto da poco, nonostante non ci siano pozzanghere sul vialetto polveroso.  
Comincia a camminare, tenendo sempre la mano sulla siepe.  
Non ha idea di come sia finito nel labirinto, ma non ha paura. È stranamente tranquillo, come se fosse già stato lì dentro. Arrivato al bivio, imbocca la strada di destra senza pensarci.  
In quel momento che sente una risata. Rimane fermo per qualche secondo, credendo di aver sentito male, ma poi si affretta verso quel suono. Per un po’ l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire è il rumore dei suoi passi, ma poi eccola di nuovo, più vicina e più chiara.  
È una risata cristallina e acuta, innocente, spensierata, la risata di…  
Nico si ferma di colpo. C’è un bambino che sta correndo davanti a lui. Ride mentre saltella contento, i capelli nerissimi e spettinati che rimbalzano sulle spalle. Sembra che sappia dove sta andando, ma Nico esita a seguirlo. Il bambino, però, non lo aspetta. Ride ancora per poi sparire dietro l’ennesima siepe. Nico riesce a vedere di sfuggita il suo profilo schizzato di lentiggini e i suoi occhi scurissimi e attenti.  
Si passa una mano sul volto: gli zigomi sono più pronunciati e non ha bisogno dello specchio per vedere che quello scintillio nello sguardo del bambino dai suoi occhi è sparito quasi completamente.  
Scuote la testa tentando di scrollarsi di dosso quel senso di _déjà vu_.  
Insegue un se stesso bambino in un labirinto di ricordi e sensazioni alla ricerca di una memoria felice.  
Il Nico bambino canticchia mentre raccoglie un bastone da terra. Fa scorrere il legnetto sulla siepe continuando a correre, non smettendo mai di ridere.  
Nico non si ricorda di essere stato così piccolo. Fa impressione quanto il suo corpo sia cambiato in quegli anni, quanto la sua mente e il suo fisico si siano evoluti. Quella manina che tiene stretto il bastone è diventata grande abbastanza da riuscire a suonare quegli accordi che sembravano a quel tempo così impossibili al pianoforte.  
Il bambino gira ancora una volta, ma Nico sa che quella è l’ultima.  
Quasi all’improvviso, si ritrova in una piazza luminosa e profumata, delimitata dalle alte siepi del labirinto.  
Il Nico bambino è sparito dietro uno dei limoni che circondano il piccolo gazebo al centro della piazza.  
E poi Nico la sente. Una voce così bella da mozzargli il respiro.  
Scatta in avanti, rischiando di scivolare sulla ghiaia, e corre verso l’origine di quel suono nostalgico.  
Si ferma di botto quando la vede. È seduta su una sedia, bella come se la ricordava. Il Nico bambino è seduto sul suo grembo e sta giocando con i suoi capelli lunghi.  
Maria di Angelo fa passare le sue dita delicate tra le ciocche aggrovigliate di suo figlio, sorridendo dolcemente e canticchiando sottovoce.  
“Mamma,” bisbiglia Nico con un groppo alla gola.  
Non pensava di ricordarsela ancora. Di ricordare il suo viso gentile e i suoi occhi neri e le sue guance rosse e…  
_Ninna Nanna Ninna Oh, questo bimbo a chi lo do_ , canta sua madre continuando ad accarezzare Nico bambino.  
La sua voce. È sempre stata così limpida?  
Nico fa un passo in avanti, facendo scricchiolare i sassolini sotto le sue scarpe.  
“Mamma,” dice più forte, ingoiando le lacrime.  
In quel momento Maria di Angelo alza lo sguardo e Nico si paralizza. Si guardano negli occhi per qualche istante e poi sua madre sorride, allungando una mano verso di lui.  
“Mamma!” esclama di nuovo Nico correndo verso la sua mano tesa. “Mamma!”  
Le sue dita, tuttavia, stringono solo l’aria. Maria di Angelo ritira la mano, portandola di nuovo sulla testa del Nico bambino, ormai addormentato.  
“No, aspetta!” supplica Nico, allungando di nuovo il braccio.  
Sua madre però lo guarda tristemente, scuotendo la testa.  
“Mamma, mamma! N-non posso toccarti!” urla Nico disperato. Si butta in ginocchio accanto a lei, tentando ancora di stringerla.  
Quando la mano di Maria gli accarezza la guancia, Nico sente solo una brezza fresca sfiorargli le guance bollenti.  
_Ninna Nanna Ninna Oh, questo bimbo a chi lo do,_ ricomincia a cantare.  
In lontananza si sente il rumore di qualcosa che frana a terra, ma Nico non lo sente.  
Maria di Angelo continua a cantare e a distruggere pezzo per pezzo quel mondo, il mondo di Nico.  
La terra trema e quando Nico finalmente distoglie lo sguardo da sua madre, nota che l’unica cosa rimasta in piedi è il gazebo.  
“No,no,no,” cantilena guardandosi intorno con occhi colmi di panico.  
Riposta lo sguardo su Maria di Angelo, vedendo che il Nico bambino è sparito. C’è solo sua madre che lo sta guardando con amore straboccante e Nico vorrebbe solo correre e abbracciarla e affondare la testa sotto il suo seno e stringerla e piangerepiangerepiangere.  
“Mamma, mamma, mamma!”  
Lei scuote la testa, portandosi il dito indice alla bocca. Allunga la mano e senza smettere di sorridere sfiora con la punta delle dita il cuore di Nico.  
“No, mamma, aspetta,” prega Nico, “Non andare, non lasciarmi, ho bisogno di te!”  
Ma lei sta già scomparendo.  
“MAMMA!”  
   
Nico si sveglia con le guance rigate di lacrime e senza far rumore. Né un singhiozzio, né un gemito escono dalla sua bocca.  
Si rannicchia in posizione fetale e continua a piangere in silenzio. Quando non ci sono più lacrime, si addormenta, cullato dalla voce di sua madre e dalla sua mano tra i capelli.

 

•••

 

_Because maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my wonderwall_  
**_Wonderwall - Oasis_ **

 

 

**Parte III** : **_Dazed and Confused_ **

   
Will odia il silenzio e cerca sempre di riempirlo facendo _rumore_.  
Nico sente le infradito ciabattare sul marmo in un’andatura rilassata e oziosa, e si domanda perché Will si ostini a seguirlo.  
Nico ama il silenzio e non è mai stato capace di romperlo. È una persona senza suono, che sguscia tra le ombre e si confonde con le pareti.  
Forse è per questo che Will cerca la sua compagnia: ha un silenzio in più da squarciare.  
 

•••

 

 

> 21 ottobre ’15

 

>    
>  Alzi lo sguardo e vedi il cielo squarciato dalla scia di un aereo.  
>  Sei un funambolo in equilibrio su quella corda intangibile.  
>  Sopra, sotto, intorno, ovunque c’è cielo, ancora cielo e di nuovo cielo.  
>  Che cosa decidi di fare?  
>  Camminare o tornare indietro aspettando la pioggia?

  
   
 •••

 

   
Alle pareti della _Laudry Room_ del Carlton Arms Dorm piace raccontare storie. Mentre aspetta i suoi panni, Nico si mette seduto e ascolta le voci di centinaia di studenti che prima di lui hanno alloggiato lì.  
L’intonaco delle pareti era bianco prima di essere utilizzato come diario da giovani stressati, innamorati o semplicemente incazzati col mondo, e ora quel bianco è stato quasi totalmente inghiottito da scritte e disegni in ogni colore della scala cromatica.  
Nico legge quell’enorme pagina di diario, cullato dal rumore della centrifuga e dall’odore di ammorbidente.  
In alto, proprio all’angolo della prima lavatrice, c’è una vignetta che ritrae Mr. D – il custode scansafatiche del dormitorio – bottiglia di succo d’uva stretta al petto, guance rubiconde, camicia pacchiana e faccia imbronciata.  
Poco più in basso, una certa Clarisse firma in rosso fuoco la sua dichiarazione d’amore per Chris.  
Ancora più giù, sotto al disegno di un acchiappasogni viola, qualcuno ha scritto in verde _Wingardium Leviosa_. Poi qualcun altro ha sbarrato l’ultima parola e aggiunto _It's_  LeviOsa  _not LeviosA_ proprio lì accanto, ribadendo ancora una volta che il fandom di Harry Potter non sarebbe mai morto.  
Ma la scritta che i suoi occhi sembrano sempre cercare è ancora più in basso, quasi nascosta da una delle asciugatrici, incastrata a forza tra una citazione di _Pulp Fiction_ e il disegno di un labirinto.  
_Love is the longing for the half of ourselves we have lost_.[8]  
Le parole stonano lì dove sono, tra una promessa di violenza e una di illusoria libertà. Sono silenziose e discrete. Tuttavia, riescono comunque a fare rumore, attirando così lo sguardo di chi sa prestare attenzione.  
Secondo quelle parole, l’amore è solo un’infinita ricerca dell’altra metà. Camminare, girare in tondo, perdersi, per una persona che non sai quando troverai, come la troverai, _se_ troverai.  
Per quel che ne sa, la parte che ha perso si trova dall’altra parte del mondo, o è già innamorata di un’altra persona, oppure è proprio dietro quella porta.  
Will Solace sceglie proprio quel momento per spalancare la porta della _Laundry Room_.  
Nico si paralizza, spalancando gli occhi. Will sorride da sopra il cesto enorme di vestiti colorati che stringe tra le braccia.  
“Nico!”  
Nico sente le orecchie andare a fuoco. Abbassa lo sguardo e si risistema i capelli, cercando di coprirle.  
“Anche tu ti sei ritrovato senza mutande?” domanda Will, avvicinandosi.  
Nico alza di scatto la testa. “Ugh,” dice facendo una smorfia, disgustato.  
Will ride mentre apre una delle lavatrici e ci getta dentro senza troppe cerimonie tutti suoi vestiti.  
Nico lo guarda mettere dentro gli appositi cassetti ammorbidente e sapone. I capelli di Will sono luminosi anche lì in quella stanza sottoterra, e la sua pelle è riuscita a mantenere l’abbronzatura nonostante l’estate sia finita da mesi.  
Sulla nuca, una ciocca di capelli si è arricciata a formare un boccolo e Nico prova lo strano desiderio di distenderlo e lasciarlo andare improvvisamente, per vederlo poi tornare al suo posto arricciato come lo era prima.  
Nico osserva Will ancora un po’, guardandolo lottare contro i programmi della lavatrice. Sorride, decidendo infine di alzarsi e andare ad aiutarlo.  
“Programma per delicati, stolto,” dice, premendo un bottone sopra la spalla di Will.  
Will si volta e i loro volti sono vicinissimi. Rimangono così, immobili. Sono così vicini che Nico può sentire l’odore di caffè dell’alito di Will.  
Will si muove impercettibilmente, raddrizzando il busto e i loro nasi quasi si sfiorano.  
Nico non riesce a muoversi. Ci sono due voci dentro la sua testa. _Avvicinati!_ urla la prima, _Scappa!_ grida la seconda. _Troppo vicino, troppo vicino, troppo vicino,_ dicono all’unisono.  
Will è lì, immobile anche lui. È calmo, rilassato. I suoi occhi ogni tanto si abbassano, ma si rialzano in fretta. Poi, apparentemente stanco di quell’impasse, allunga una mano. Con la punta delle dita sfiora il polso di Nico. Nico non si sposta. Si lascia toccare.  
E poi… il _beep beep_ insistente dell’asciugatrice li interrompe. Nico si ritrae improvvisamente e Will rimane lì, fermo, con la mano ancora tesa a toccare l’aria.  
Si guardano ancora per qualche secondo, poi Nico distoglie lo sguardo.  
“D-devo prendere i miei vestiti,” balbetta con la mano premuta sul polso.  
Will annuisce, lo sguardo perso in un punto appena sopra la spalla destra di Nico.  
Nico si affretta verso l’asciugatrice. Con le mani tremanti raccoglie la sua roba, gettandola nella cesta.  
_Oddio, oddio, oddio_ , pensa disperato. _Cosa cazzo è successo qui?_  
Non vuole voltarsi, ma i vestiti da raccogliere sono finiti. Con un profondo respiro si gira. Will lo sta ancora guardando e Nico per poco non lascia cadere la cesta. La stringe più forte, utilizzandola per coprirsi parte del volto.  
“Io ho finito,” annuncia fermandosi a qualche passo da Will. Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, aspettando la risposta del ragazzo.  
Will rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardando Nico con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Poi, lentamente, il suo volto si apre in un sorriso luminoso.  
“Ci vediamo stasera, Nico!” lo saluta, scuotendo la mano.  
Nico lascia la _Laundry Room_ con le fossette di Will impresse nella mente e la voglia di cancellare quella dannata frase dalla parete.  
 

•••

   
Nico si comporta come se non fosse accaduto nulla e Will fa lo stesso.  
Non è difficile far finta di dimenticare momenti importanti. Dopotutto, seppellire pensieri e sentimenti scomodi è la più grande abilità che Nico possiede.  
Ma Will? Will è _davvero_ capace di dimenticare?  
 

•••

   
Ottobre cede lentamente il passo a Novembre. Il rosso dell’autunno si opacizza, lasciando il posto al grigio. Gli alberi focosi si sono spenti e le foglie cadute a terra sono state tanto calpestate da essere diventate una massa informe di sudiciume e fango.  
Nico tira fuori le sue amate sciarpe extra long, quelle dentro cui può sparire e nascondersi, immergendosi tra quelle spire di morbidezza.  
Will, in compenso, porta ancora le infradito. È un miracolo che non abbia perso le dita dei piedi per strada. Il suo corpo sembra emanare calore, un vulcano con il sangue di lava. Forse, si dice Nico, è per questo che ogni volta che Will lo sfiora, la sua pelle fredda sembra prendere fuoco. Eppure non ci sono cicatrici né ferite, c’è solo la sensazione dell’ustione.  
Contro ogni previsione di Nico, Will sembra essersi davvero dimenticato del Momento che hanno condiviso (più spesso di quanto vorrebbe, Nico lo pensa con la lettera maiuscola, il Momento, ma si autocensura in fretta. Non vuole dargli più importanza del dovuto). Will continua a essere un uragano di suoni che spezza il silenzio ogni volta che si fa troppo denso. E Nico, suo malgrado e senza rendersene conto, impara a conoscerlo, a prestare attenzione ai suoi modi di fare, a leggere le note in quello spartito disordinato che è Will Solace.  
Così, Nico scopre la sua insistenza e la sua cocciutaggine, giustapposte con maestria ai suoi modi di fare _carefree_ e rilassati.  
Si è trovato spesso nella situazione di non potergli dire di no, un po’ perché Will sa sempre metterlo a tacere e un po’ perché le occhiate omicide di cui Nico va tanto fiero non hanno mai veramente funzionato su di lui.  
Ma, in tutta onestà, Nico vorrebbe dire solo _sì_ a Will. O almeno un _probabilmente_.  
   
Nico scopre Will lentamente, avvicinandosi di un passo e allontanandosi di due.  
“Sembri la volpe del _Il Piccolo Principe_ ,” gli dice un giorno Will.  
È la serata telefilm e sono seduti sul letto ad aspettare che Percy finisca di parlare con Annabeth. Nico getta un’occhiata veloce a Jason, impegnato a scaricare l’ultima stagione di _Adventure Time_. Sembra totalmente assorbito dal compito, ma Nico sa che sta ascoltando.  
Riporta lo sguardo su Will.  
“In che senso?” domanda chiudendo il libro che sta leggendo e mettendo l’indice tra le pagine a mo’ di segnalibro.  
“Non ti avvicini alle persone e non ti lasci accarezzare,” spiega Will, agitando una mano in aria.  
“Le volpi non si fanno accarezzare,” risponde Nico, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Già,” ridacchia Will, “le volpi mordono.”  
Nico piega la testa di lato, indeciso su come prendere quell’affermazione. Più guarda Will e più nota l’inquietante somiglianza con il Piccolo Principe. I capelli color del grano, gli occhi cerulei e quell’ingenuità testarda che sfinisce Nico ogni volta.  
Will allora si mette seduto a gambe incrociate e “Su, su, vieni piccolo Nico,” dice, allungando la mano e richiamandolo come farebbe con un cane.  
Nico rotea gli occhi e risponde alzando il dito medio, tornando poi a leggere il suo libro e ignorando le risate dei suoi amici.  
Si copre la bocca con una mano per nascondere un sorriso, guardandosi intorno per vedere se è stato scoperto.  
 

•••

  
   
“Cosa ti suono oggi?” domanda Will. È seduto sulla sedia di Percy con la chitarra appoggiata sulle ginocchia. Ogni tanto pizzica una corda, interrompendone poi la vibrazione quasi subito.  
Nico fa spallucce. “Quello che vuoi,” risponde senza voltarsi, continuando a fissare la pagina bianca.  
Sorride quando sente il primo accordo e sente già le dita fremere sulla tastiera.  
_Another day, another life passes by just like mine._ _It's not complicated_.[9]  
È così che si ritrovano sempre più spesso: Will che canta e Nico che scrive, in camera di Will, circondati da fotografie e dall’odore di bucato pulito, o in camera di Nico, avvolti dalle lenzuola blu e osservati dai libri sugli scaffali.  
Will canta e incanta l’ispirazione di Nico, trasformandola da boato fuori controllo a musica ordinata e precisa.  
Nico ha cominciato a temere i momenti di silenzio da quando ha conosciuto Will. Non riesce più a concentrarsi senza il suono di qualcosa, di _qualcuno_.  
Che siano voci, che sia musica, l’importante è che faccia rumore.  
Come Will.  
 

•••

 

 

> 30 novembre ’15

 

>    
>  Sei ancora un funambolo, sempre in equilibrio sulla scia di un aereo.  
>  Sopra di te, il sole; sotto, il nulla.  
>  Che cosa decidi di fare?  
>  Aspetti che il vento di porti a terra oppure impari a volare?

 

•••

   
Nico osserva la sua _B -_ e il giudizio in rosso scarabocchiato sul foglio. Guarda accigliato quella stupida lettera e quello stupido trattino che sembrano prendersi gioco di lui fin dalla prima volta che il professor Dowels ha valutato una sua composizione. Gli altri se ne sono già andati, ma Nico è ancora seduto a cercare di capire dove diavolo possa aver sbagliato.  
“Signor di Angelo,” lo richiama il professore e Nico alza la testa. “Ha pensato alla risposta alla domanda che le ho fatto all’inizio del corso?” domanda mentre ricarica la pipa.  
Nico annuisce con cipiglio sicuro.  
“E allora?” lo incita il professore. “Cos’è per lei la scrittura?” chiede accendendo un fiammifero.  
“È l’unico modo in cui sono in grado di comunicare,” risponde Nico comprendo con un mano il voto sul foglio.  
“Sì? Ne è sicuro?” domanda il professore. “Solo per questo?”  
Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non capisce.  
Il professore sospira, rilasciando una nuvola di fumo che si disperde immediatamente. Nico rabbrividisce nella sua sciarpa quando una ventata d’aria fredda entra dalla finestra spalancata e scompiglia i fogli sul grande tavolo di legno.  
“Lei, Signor di Angelo,” comincia il professore indicandolo con la pipa, “è uno dei miei migliori studenti. Ha un potenziale immenso,” dice sorridendo. “Eppure, non lo sfrutta. Manca sempre qualcosa nelle sue composizioni.”  
Nico sta per ribattere, ma il professore lo ferma con un gesto della mano.  
“Quello che lei scrive è buono, veramente buono, ma non è _abbastanza_ ,” si ferma un attimo. “Quello che lei scrive è _carino_ , non è _meraviglioso_.  
“Non leggiamo e scriviamo poesie perché è carino: noi leggiamo e scriviamo poesie perché siamo membri della razza umana, e la razza umana è piena di passione.[10]”  
Una pausa. “Le manca la passione, Signor di Angelo! La passione di vivere e di sentire!”  
Nico rimane in silenzio. Si rende conto di stare stringendo il foglio con forza. Molla la presa, lisciando la carta sul tavolo.  
“Viva! Senta!” gli intima il professore, alzandosi e andando a chiudere la finestra. “È l’unico modo per creare un legame con il lettore!”   
Nico raccoglie le sue cose, augura delle buone vacanze al professore e corre fuori dall’aula.  
   
“Pensi che io sia vivo?” domanda quella sera Nico.  
Will lo guarda per un po’ prima di rispondere.  
“A modo tuo, lo sei,” dice infine, soppesando bene le parole.  
Nico non capisce. Non chiede spiegazioni. Si limita ad annuire, preferendo accantonare il problema.     
 

•••

   
Sta nevicando. È l’ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze natalizie. Presto Nico caricherà le sue valige sul pick up di Percy per tornare a casa insieme ai suoi amici e Will, invece, prenderà un aereo.   
Nico, faccia al cielo e lingua fuori, tenta di mangiare i fiocchi vorticanti di neve. Allarga le braccia e fa una giravolta, godendosi uno dei rarissimi momenti di debolezza infantile senza vergogna.  
_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes_[11], canticchia sottovoce Will.  
Nico sta ancora girando, il mondo intorno sfocato e confuso. Eppure riesce a vedere Will perfettamente.  
Un fiocco di neve cade e si scioglie sulla punta del suo naso. Ride, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo di Will. Si ferma e risponde al suo sguardo: quello che vede riflesso nell’azzurro degli occhi di Will lo paralizza al suolo.  
Rimangono a guardarsi, immobili.  
“Mi piaci,” confessa Will, spezzando il silenzio. Ha un’espressione angosciata, ma pronuncia quella confessione con cipiglio sicuro.  
Nico ride nervosamente e scuote la testa.  
“Sì, mi piaci,” replica Will. “Mi sto innamorando di te.”  
Nico indietreggia, guardando le guance rosse di Will con occhi pieni di paura.  
“No,” dice risoluto. “Ti sbagli.”  
Stavolta è Will a scuotere la testa. “Mi piaci dalla prima volta che ti ho visto,” ribadisce. “Mi piaci,” ripete con forza. “Mi piaci così tanto, Nico,” dice con voce spezzata.  
Da quando ha cominciato a parlare non si è spostato di un millimetro. L’unico cenno di nervosismo è quello di dondolarsi sui piedi, questa volta coperti da un paio di _Converse_ consunte.  
“Perché,” sussurra Nico, accigliato. “Perché devi rovinare tutto?” domanda a denti stretti.  
“Perché non ce la faccio più a fare finta di niente!” sbotta Will. “Ho rispettato il tuo desiderio di dimenticare e d’ignorare, ma ne ho abbastanza,” confessa allargando le braccia e facendole ricadere lunghi i fianchi.  
“Mi sono rotto di vederti scappare!”  
“Non sto scappando!” ribatte Nico secco.  
Will allora fa un passo verso di lui e Nico istintivamente indietreggia. Will alza un sopracciglio, guardandolo con superiorità.  
“Cammini in punta di piedi,” sussurra, le parole che vengono quasi portate via dal vento. “Cammini in punta di piedi con la paura di risvegliare un mostro immaginario,” continua guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Hai così paura di vivere, Nico, che a malapena respiri,” conclude con gli occhi carichi di frustrazione.  
Nico indietreggia come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato, sentendo nelle parole di Will l’eco di quelle del professore.  
“Vaffanculo,” risponde, dolorante in tutto il corpo.  
“Vedi?” esclama Will, “Quando sei in un angolo, mordi!”  
“Vaffanculo, Solace!” ripete Nico, digrignando i denti come se davvero volesse staccargli un brandello di carne.  
Si avvicina a Will con una sola falcata e lo spinge con forza. Will per poco non cade sull’asfalto bagnato.  
“Dio, quanto mi fai incazzare!” esclama Will riprendendo l’equilibrio.  
Hanno entrambi il fiatone e le guance rosse di rabbia.  
“Mi fai infuriare, ma non importa,” continua Will, respirando a fatica. “Perché mi piaci da impazzire, Nico.”  
Gli accarezza la guancia con la punta delle dita.  
Nico vorrebbe urlare perché brucia tutto e fa male, _malemalemale_.  
Fa un passo indietro e poi un altro. Si volta e scappa.  
 

•••

   
“È successo qualcosa con Will?” domanda Percy, gli occhi fissi sulla fila di macchine ferme al semaforo.  
Nico rimane in silenzio.  
La radio gracchia una stupida canzone natalizia e Jason la spegne, sospirando.  
“Ti ha detto qualcosa?” gli domanda.  
Nico continua a guardare fuori dal finestrino. L’alito appanna il vetro e Nico ci disegna sopra una stella.  
“Nico?”  
Cancella la sua piccola opera d’arte, decidendo infine di voltarsi.  
Gli viene da piangere. Sente le lacrime bruciare il gola, le parole taglienti come fogli di carta ferirgli la lingua.  
Basterebbe così poco per confidarsi e lasciarsi ascoltare.  
Basta ancora meno rimanere in silenzio, però.  
“Non è successo niente,” mente. “Niente di niente.”  
Poi torna a disegnare forme geometriche sul vetro.  
 

•••

   
Natale a casa Underworld non è un affare gioioso. Silenzi tesi, bronci infantili e urla isteriche sono le decorazioni standard. Quell’anno non è tanto differente dagli altri.  
Nico mastica a forza un boccone di polpettone, accompagnandolo con un sorso d’acqua per farlo andare giù.  
Persefone, seduta davanti a lui con i lunghi capelli raccolti in una crocchia, sta parlando delle modifiche che farà al giardino non appena smetterà di nevicare.  
“E poi voglio rifare la fontana. Quel satiro che sputa acqua è troppo volgare. E voglio anche far piantare un altro melograno…”  
Nico sposta le carote su un lato del piatto, badando bene di tenere lo sguardo fisso sul cibo.  
“Caro, mi stai ascoltando?”  
“Sì, certo. Farò mandare dei giardinieri appena possibile,” risponde Ade pulendosi la bocca con il tovagliolo.  
Nico azzarda uno sguardo nella sua direzione. La voce di Ade Underworld è scura come tutta la sua persona. Secca e imperiosa come una frustata, ma suadente e infida come le tenebre.  
Nico non è mai andato veramente d’accordo con suo padre.  
Sua madre ha sempre parlato con ammirazione di Ade, descrivendolo come una persona grezza e con scarse capacità di comunicazione, ma devota e leale.  
Nella loro vecchia casa non c’era nemmeno una foto di loro due insieme ma sua madre raccontava spesso di quell’uomo scuro dagli occhi dolci. Da piccolo, Nico ammirava quel misterioso personaggio che era riuscito a conquistarsi l’amore della sua bellissima mamma, ma crescendo ha anche cominciato a rendersi conto che quella persona, suo _padre_ , non è mai stata realmente presente. Viveva semplicemente nei ricordi di sua madre.  
Quando chiedeva a sua madre perché Ade non fosse lì con loro, lei rispondeva semplicemente che, a volte, le cose non vanno come si erano previste. Tuttavia, era felice, perché c’era Nico a tenerle compagnia.  
Nico ricordava ancora i suoi sorrisi velati di malinconia. Aveva imparato a riconoscere quelli diretti a lui e quelli per il passato. Era anche diventato bravo a nascondere la gelosia per quella persona che riusciva, anche solo per qualche secondo, a monopolizzare l’attenzione di sua madre.  
Maria di Angelo era ancora innamorata di Ade quando è morta. Forse è per questo che Nico prova un rancore spropositato nei confronti di suo padre.   
“Nico,”  
La voce secca di suo padre lo riporta alla realtà, facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Non le mangi le carote?” domanda indicando con la forchetta il piatto di Nico.  
“Dovrebbe mangiare più cereali, altro che carote!” brontola Demetra dall’altro capo del tavolo.  
Nico sta per rispondere, ma Ade lo anticipa.  
“Anche a tua madre non piacevano le carote,” si lascia sfuggire.  
Il tempo sembra fermarsi. Nico lancia uno sguardo terrorizzato verso Persefone. Mai nominare Maria di Angelo davanti a Persefone Underworld. Mai.  
Ade tossisce, appoggiando le posate sul tavolo.  
Nico vede Persefone stringere il coltello fino a quando le nocche non diventano bianche. Lancia uno sguardo a Demetra, ma l’anziana donna sta continuando a mangiare il polpettone con aria annoiata.  
“Credo di aver sentito male, caro,” dice Persefone con tono zuccheroso. “Non hai appena nominato quella donna, vero?”  
Ade tossisce ancora una volta. Ripiega il tovagliolo sulla tavola e si volta con studiata lentezza verso sua moglie.  
“Persefone, smettila,” le dice con freddezza.  
Persefone ispira dal naso e poi si alza improvvisamente in piedi, rovesciando il bicchiere pieno di vino.  
Nico sospira, guardando la macchia rossa espandersi sulla tovaglia bianca.  
“Lo sai che non sopporto quando la nomini!” urla Persefone, gettando il tovagliolo per terra con rabbia.  
Nico rigira le carote nel piatto, ormai abituato a quelle scene. Non riesce nemmeno a offendersi, quando la donna parla così di sua madre.  
“Persefone, per favore,” prega Ade rimettendosi seduto, “sta’ un po’ zitta!”   
“Non ti permettere di dare ordini a mia figlia!” grida a quel punto Demetra, brandendo la forchetta.  
Nico sospira, sentendo le tempie pulsare.  
“Sta’ zitta pure tu, vecchia rinsecchita!” risponde suo padre, perdendo il poco di autocontrollo che aveva.  
“Caro, chiedi subito scusa a mia madre!” strilla Persefone incrociando le braccia la petto.  
“A chi hai dato di vecchia rinsecchita, stupido becchino!”  
Nico si concentra sulle carote. Ancora qualche pezzo e può ritenersi soddisfatto del suo albero di natale arancione.  
“La ami ancora, vero?” sente Persefone domandare con indignazione. Nico non alza la testa, ma stringe più forte la presa sulla forchetta.  
“Per tutti gli Dei, Persofone, quando la smetterai con questa storia?” domanda Ade esasperato.  
Persefone tira su col naso e Ade sospira.  
“Aspetta, cara, lascia che –”  
“Cara un corno!” ribatte lei con voce tremante di rabbia. “Stasera dormi sul divano!”  
Nico sente i passi della donna allontanarsi dalla cucina, seguiti da quelli concitati di Demetra e dallo sbattere della porta del soggiorno.  
“Le donne…” sospira Ade, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
Nico lo guarda, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Giusto,” dice Ade. “Lo dimentico sempre.”  
“ _No problem_ ,” risponde Nico con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Quindi,” tossicchia, “C’è… dunque. C’è qualcosa che vorresti per Natale?” domanda Ade, chiaramente in difficoltà.  
Nico lo guarda come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.  
“Sul serio?” domanda.  
Ade annuisce, passandosi una mano sulla barba ispida.  
“Voglio ridecorare la mia stanza con ossa che escono dalle pareti,” risponde Nico monocorde. “Dovreste averne abbastanza alle pompe funebri, no?”  
Ade rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, studiando il volto inespressivo del figlio.  
“A volte non capisco se stai scherzando oppure no,”  
“Sto scherzando,” risponde Nico con un sospiro. “Ovviamente.”  
“Ovviamente,” ripete Ade.  
Nico cambia posizione sulla sedia, a disagio. Ade si versa un bicchiere di vino. Ne prende un sorso, assaporandolo per qualche secondo prima di buttarlo giù.  
“Come ti trovi alla Columbia?” domanda rompendo il silenzio.  
“Bene,” risponde.  
“La scrittura come procede?”  
“Bene anche quella.”  
Nico comincia a chiedersi il motivo di tutto quell’interesse improvviso, ma decide di stare al gioco e aspettare.  
“Hai conosciuto gente nuova?” domanda ancora Ade.  
“Sì.”  
“E… ti piace?  
Nico s’irrigidisce. “Cosa vuoi sapere?” domanda teso.  
Ade scrolla le spalle. “Niente di particolare,” risponde con finta noncuranza.  
“Papà,” lo minaccia Nico. “Cosa vuoi sapere?” ripete.  
Ade prende un altro sorso di vino prima di rispondere. “Ti vedo parecchio pensieroso. Più cupo del solito, arrabbiato…”  
Nico alza un sopracciglio. “Da quand’è che t’interessa quello che provo?”  
“Da sempre, Nico,” risponde Ade, lasciandolo per un attimo senza parole.  
Nico tossicchia, improvvisamente nervoso. Si rende conto che per la prima volta Ade sta cercando di avvicinarsi a lui, di compiere veramente quel fatidico passo avanti che permetterebbe a padre e figlio di cominciare a capirsi. Un passo goffo, senza dubbio, ma comunque un passo.  
“Hai litigato con… quel Jackson?” domanda Ade accigliato e con una smorfia di disgusto.  
A Nico scappa da ridere. “ _Quel Jackson_? Davvero, papà?”  
Ade risponde con un grugnito. “Sì, hai litigato con lui?”  
“No, con lui va tutto a meraviglia.”  
Ennesimo grugnito. Nico ghigna. Suo padre, per motivi non del tutto chiari, non ha mai sopportato Percy.  
“Allora è un altro ragazzo?”  
Nico torna improvvisamente serio, irrigidendosi sulla sedia. Ade sembra notarlo. Afferra la bottiglia di vino e ne versa due dita nel bicchiere di Nico.  
“Papà, non –”  
“Shh,” lo zittisce lui. “Bevi,” ordina, riempiendosi poi il proprio bicchiere.  
Nico esita solo un secondo prima di assaggiare il liquido violaceo. Prende un sorso e ingoia, trattenendo una smorfia sentendo il gusto amaro.  
“Questo ragazzo… Ti piace?” domanda Ade, osservando Nico.  
Nico sente gli occhi pungenti del padre attraversarlo e decifrare ogni segreto nascosto, rendendo vano ogni tentativo di celare i propri pensieri.  
“Forse, molto probabilmente, quasi sicuramente mi piace,” borbotta, sentendo le orecchie andare a fuoco.  
Ade scoppia a ridere. “Grazie agli Dei non è quel Jackson!” esclama sollevato.  
“Andiamo, papà!” prega Nico imbarazzato. “Ero ingenuo e impressionabile, un tempo!” si affretta a giustificarsi.  
“Lo sei ancora, figliolo,” ribatte Ade. “Cosa è successo?”  
Nico rimane un attimo in silenzio. “Ho rinunciato a lui prima ancora di averlo,” confessa con un sussurro.  
Ade sospira, riempiendosi di nuovo il bicchiere. “Voglio raccontarti una cosa,” dice.  
Nico si fa più attento.  
“Quando ho conosciuto tua madre ero esattamente come sei tu ora: spaventato e arrabbiato.”  
Ade non ha mai  veramente parlato di Maria di Angelo. Non l’ha mai nemmeno chiamata per nome, come se pronunciandolo temesse di richiamarne il fantasma. Forse, però, non era l’unico…  
“Mi sono innamorato di tua madre perché lei vedeva oltre,” continua Ade, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il grande camino. Nico lo guarda prendere un ceppo e gettarlo sopra quelli consumati, alzando un nuvola di cenere.  
“Lei vedeva il mondo in maniera differente,” spiega Ade, attizzando il fuoco. “E io non ero pronto a vivere in quel mondo,” confessa rimettendo a posto l’attizzatoio.  
Nico segue con lo sguardo la sua figura possente, sentendo montargli dentro una quantità incalcolabile di emozioni: rabbia e rancore, sollievo e tristezza, comprensione...  
“Sono scappato senza tornare indietro, lasciando soli la donna che amavo e il figlio che avrei dovuto amare.”  
Nico vorrebbe alzarsi in piedi e gridargli in faccia che è in ritardo di diciotto anni per le scuse, che mentre lui si è rifatto una vita con un’altra donna, sua madre non è mai andata veramente avanti. Con quegli occhi che vedevano oltre, ha sempre aguzzato la vista per trovare il volto di Ade. Solo il suo, nessun altro.  
Invece rimane in silenzio, ascoltando con attenzione quella confessione. Si accorge che anche il padre, tutto sommato, è un essere umano e che il manto d’oscurità e tenebra che si è cucito addosso è solo un’armatura per difendersi dal dolore e dalle emozioni. Quello che Ade indossa è un completo d’alta sartoria che non si toglie nemmeno in casa propria, che appende raramente alla gruccia per non farlo raggrinzire e che preferisce sentire a contatto diretto con la propria pelle fredda.   
Ade, in fin dei conti, è proprio come lui.  
“Per anni sono rimasto da solo” riprende Ade dopo una pausa, “non volevo avvicinarmi a nessuno, chiudendomi sempre, rifiutando di _sentire_ ,” dice con un smorfia.  
“Ma poi è arrivata Persefone…”  
Ade sorride con affetto e Nico capisce che quella donna capricciosa e bellissima è riuscita a togliere almeno una placca dell’armatura di Ade, e che sta tutt’ora cercando di demolire il muro altissimo che si è costruito intorno. Persefone mal sopporta la presenza di Nico perché in lui rivede Maria, la donna di cui Ade si era innamorato tanto tempo prima. Teme che, così come ha abbandonato la madre di Nico, possa abbandonare anche lei.  
Prima o poi Nico le dirà che non è il caso. Come fa Persefone a non accorgersi di come Ade la guarda? Di come le parla e la tocca? Nico ha sempre visto tutto e ha sempre risentito Persefone per essere riuscita dove sua madre ha fallito.  
Nico assomiglia tanto a suo padre. Non è cresciuto insieme a lui, ma sembra aver preso i tratti più fastidiosi, primo fa tutti la totale inettitudine a farsi capire dalle persone che amano.  
“È arrivata Persefone e ho smesso di scappare.”  
Ade si messo di nuovo a sedere e sta guardando Nico con gli occhi di un padre, nervosi e orgogliosi.  
“La mamma…” bisbiglia Nico, schiarendosi poi la voce. “L’ami ancora?”  
Ade ridacchia. “Non smetterò mai di amare Maria. Tuttavia, a volte ci sono cose che, per quanto le si ami, devono essere lasciate indietro,” dice, lisciandosi la barba.  
_Kill your darlings, mh?_ , pensa Nico, sorridendo.  
“Non voglio sapere chi sia questo ragazzo,” dice Ade, prendendo un sorso di vino. “L’importante è che riesca a capirti,” fa una breve pausa, osservando Nico pensieroso. “E che non sia Percy Jackson, ovviamente,” aggiunge.  
Nico ride, rilassandosi sulla sedia.  
“Ora, se permetti,” dice suo padre spingendo la sedia indietro, “ho una moglie da consolare. A più tardi, figliolo,” lo saluta, uscendo poi dalla stanza senza fare rumore.  
   
Quella notte Nico sogna Will.  
La mattina dopo tenta di scrivere, ma non gli vengono le parole.  
In testa ha solo silenzio.  
 

•••

 

 

> 27 Dicembre ‘15

 

>    
>  Mi sento come se stessi camminando in punta di piedi su una lastra di ghiaccio.  
>  “Lascia che si rompa!” mi dicono. “E se non sapessi nuotare?” rispondo terrorizzato. “Fa’ niente, ci siamo noi a tenerti a galla!” mi tranquillizzano.  
>  Faccio un passo e mi fermo di nuovo. “Ma se sotto non ci fosse un lago ma l’oceano?”  
>  Nessuno mi risponde. L’unica cosa che posso fare e riprendere a camminare.  
>  Un passo, un altro ancora e improvvisamente il ghiaccio scricchiola e si rompe.  
>  CRASH.  
>  Fluttuo come Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, aspettando paziente di toccare terra.  
>  Mi rendo conto che non mi importa di cadere. Adesso sono leggero. Non ho più paura di sfracellarmi al suolo.  
>  Posso volare.

 

**Parte IV:** ** _To live and to feel_**  
   
Nico non sente Will dall’inizio delle vacanze ed è terrorizzato al solo pensiero di rivederlo. Eppure, non appena nota la zazzera di capelli biondi uscire dall’ascensore stranamente funzionante (miracolo di Natale?) la paura svanisce, lasciando il posto al sollievo.  
Sa cosa deve fare. Deve semplicemente vivere e sentire.  
E Will lo fa vivere e lo fa sentire.  
   
“Ti devo parlare,” dice con sicurezza illusoria.  
Stanno guardando una puntata di _How to Get Away With Murder_   premuti tutti e quattro sui letti uniti di Nico e Percy, sommersi da onde di lenzuola blu.  
Nico sente Will irrigidirsi impercettibilmente accanto a lui. Non ha il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Quella mattina, quando si sono rivisti, non hanno detto una parola. Si sono guardati e basta. Nico ha sentito le ossa scricchiolare e i muscoli rattrappirsi sotto quello sguardo strabordante di emozioni, così tante che per un attimo Nico ha avuto paura di rompersi.  
Jason mette l’episodio in pausa prendendo il computer dal grembo di Nico e sistemandolo sulle proprie ginocchia.  
Nico sente il cuore battergli in gola quando Will annuisce. Senza un parola escono dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso quella di Will.  
Una volta dentro, Will chiude la porta e Nico ispira l’odore di bucato pulito.  
Si guardano, rigidi l’uno davanti all’altro.  
“Mi dispiace!” e “Scusami!” dicono all’unisono.  
Poi scoppiano a ridere. Nico si massaggia la nuca, imbarazzato, mentre Will sposta il peso da un piede all’altro.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto, Nico,” sospira Will dopo qualche secondo. “Non volevo scaricarti tutto addosso e–”  
“Non riesco più a scrivere,” lo interrompe subito Nico guardandolo negli occhi. “Da quando abbiamo discusso, non sono riuscito a scrivere nemmeno una parola,” confessa.  
“Mi dispiace,” ripete per la terza volta Will.  
“No. È colpa mia. Avevi ragione tu,” ammette Nico facendo un passo avanti e fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Nico ispira il suo odore, rubando calore dal suo corpo senza toccarlo. Chiude gli occhi.  
_Un Mississippi, due Mississippi, tre Mississippi…_ conta accumulando coraggio.  
“Ho smesso di scappare,” afferma risoluto. “Mi fermo, ora.”  
Will ispira. Chiude gli occhi anche lui, li riapre e sorride. Allunga una mano per poterlo accarezzare, ma si ferma appena prima di sfiorarlo.  
“Guarda che puoi toccare,” ridacchia Nico.  
Allora Will, sempre in silenzio, gli sfiora la guancia e Nico sente la più piacevole delle ustioni scorticargli il cuore.  
“Posso toccarti?” chiede Will con voce roca. “Posso… adottarti?” domanda allora, sorridendo nervoso con la mano ancora appoggiata alla guancia di Nico.  
Nico allora rotea gli occhi, si alza in punta di piedi e lo bacia.  
Ed è come un boato, un orgasmo di suoni e rumori e sensazioni.  
È improvvisamente sordo, ma non importa. Sente e vive.  
 

•••

   
Si baciano spesso e ogni bacio fa un rumore diverso.  
BANG, CRASH, WHAM, YEOP.  
I baci di Will spezzano il silenzio, registrando il suono sulla pelle di Nico.  
   
Quando rimangono soli parlano di quello che non si erano mai detti.  
Si toccano e si sfiorano immersi nella luce soffusa della stanza di Nico.  
“Ti piaceva Percy?” chiede Will baciandolo sul collo.  
Nico rimane in silenzio per un po’. Vorrebbe mentire, ma il solo pensiero di non esser sincero con Will gli fa venire la nausea.  
“Sì,” risponde allora.  
“Ti piace ancora?”  
Nico si tira su a sedere per poterlo guardare meglio. Negli occhi di Will vede solo curiosità mista a desiderio e passione. Lo bacia, infilando le mani sotto la sua maglietta.  
“No,” risponde allontanandosi dalle sue labbra.  
“Ti piaceva Jason?” chiede ancora Will, tornando a baciargli il collo.  
“In un certo senso…” geme Nico.  
“Ti piace ancora?”  
Nico rotea gli occhi, leggermente infastidito da tutte quelle domande, soprattutto in quella situazione, ma decide di stare al gioco.  
“No.”  
“Quando l’hai capito?”  
Nico si ferma a guardarlo. “Quando ho conosciuto te,” risponde.  
Will torna a baciarlo.  
Si separano solo per togliersi i vestiti.  
Le mani che tremano mentre sfilano via la stoffa, i respiri che si spezzano quando i loro corpi nudi si toccano per la prima volta, gli sguardi che sfuggono e le bocche che esplorano, tra gemiti e carezze.  
Will tocca la sua pelle fredda, lo ustiona e lo marchia e Nico, sotto quelle dita esperte, si sente come una chitarra appena suonata[12].  
Capisce di essere vivo.  
 

•••

   
Nico si sveglia lentamente, il corpo rilassato e la mente ancora annebbiata. Ha improvvisamente voglia di scrivere. Piano, si districa dal braccio di Will, che sta ancora dormendo profondamente. Nico guarda il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi, la pelle baciata dal sole che spunta appena da dietro le tende. Allunga una mano e gli tocca una guancia, incapace di trattenersi. È leggermente ruvida. La barba ha già cominciato a ricrescere. Nico respira profondamente, improvvisamente combattuto tra l’alzarsi o l’arrendersi e cedere all’invitante calore del suo sole personale.  
Con un ultimo sorriso toglie un ciuffo di capelli biondi dalla fronte di Will e si avvia verso la sua scrivania. Will mugugna qualcosa nel sonno, facendo ridacchiare Nico, ma non si sveglia.  
Nico accende il computer, le mani che tremano aspettando il momento in cui potranno toccare di nuovo la tastiera, impazienti. La pagina bianca non fa più paura.  
Finalmente Nico può tornare a scrivere.  
   
“Nico?”  
Nico si volta e vede Will disteso su un fianco, il gomito puntellato sul cuscino. Sta sorridendo ancora intontito dal sonno ed è la cosa più bella che Nico abbia mai visto.  
“Ehi,” bisbiglia, facendo girare la sedia del tutto. “Buongiorno.”  
“Da quanto sei sveglio?” domanda Will grattandosi la pancia nuda.  
“Da un po’,” risponde senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. “Sto scrivendo,” annuncia con tono pacato.  
Will si mette a sedere di scatto, prendendosi poi la testa tra le mani e gemendo quando capisce di averlo fatto troppo in fretta.  
“Ma è magnifico, Nico!”  
Nico annuisce, felice.  
Will si alza e gli si avvicina. Appoggia le mani sui braccioli della sedia e si sporge verso Nico.  
Nico lo guarda dal basso, percependo il suo calore e inseguendolo istintivamente.  
“Sono fiero di te,” sussurra Will a un respiro dalle sue labbra.  
Nico non dice nulla. Allunga il collo e lo bacia.  
“Torni a letto?” domanda Will, circondandogli il polso con un mano e riscaldando la pelle fredda di Nico.  
Nico scuote la testa. “Devo finire,” risponde, cominciando già a girare la sedia. “Se non scrivo ora che le sensazioni sono fresche ho paura di non riuscirci più.”  
“Perché? Vuoi scrivere di quello che ti ho fatto ieri notte?” domanda Will malizioso, ammiccando.  
Nico arrossisce, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. “Certo,” risponde sicuro.  
È il turno di Will di arrossire. Fa un passo indietro, a corto di parole. Nico sorride, considerando l’espressione imbarazzata di Will come una piccola vittoria personale.  
“Vado a togliermi le lenti,” balbetta, indicando con il pollice la porta. “Torno tra qualche minuto,” annuncia voltandosi.  
Nico si limita a sorridergli. Ascolta il rumore dei piedi nudi sul marmo finché non spariscono al di là della porta, poi si rimette a scrivere.  
 

•••

   
“Nico, posso farti una domanda personale?”  
Sono seduti sul letto, Nico al sicuro tra le gambe di Will e la schiena appoggiata al suo petto. Stanno leggendo Walt Whitman dallo stesso libro, appoggiato sulle ginocchia spigolose di Nico.  
Nico fa spallucce. “Sì, tanto posso sempre non rispondere.”  
“Non riguarda te direttamente, quindi se non vuoi rispond–”  
“Will,” lo richiama Nico, facendo roteare gli occhi.  
Will si zittisce. Appoggia il mento alla spalla di Nico, facendo poi passare le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, avvicinandoselo ancora di più.  
“Tra Percy e Jason c’è qualcosa?” si decide infine a domandare. “Qualcosa di diverso da quello che hanno con te,” specifica. “So che entrambi hanno la ragazza, ma sono, come dire… strani?” continua, districando una mano e cominciando a gesticolare. “No, non strani. Non mi viene in mentre la parola giusta.”  
“Intensi?” suggerisce Nico.  
“Sì!” esclama Will, rischiando di portare via un occhio a Nico con il suo entusiasmo. “Intensi!”  
Nico sospira. Scivola un po’ giù sul corpo di Will, mettendosi quasi disteso e appoggiando la testa sul suo sterno.  
“Una volta si sono baciati,” confessa a bassa voce.  
“Cosa?” domanda Will sbalordito. “Davvero?”  
Nico annuisce. “Un pomeriggio Percy mi chiama e mi dice che ha baciato Jason…”  
Prende una mano di Will e comincia a giocarci, ammirando le dita lunghe e curate.  
“E?” lo incalza Will quando Nico non prosegue immediatamente.  
“È stato come essere attraversati da una scarica elettrica,” continua Nico.  
“Uh?” domanda Will, confuso.  
“Sono state le testuali parole di Percy.”  
“Ugh, sdolcinato,” risponde Will con una smorfia.  
“Vero?” ridacchia Nico. “E aspetta di sentire cos’ha detto Jason!” esclama divertito. “Jason mi chiama, tipo, dieci minuti dopo? Per dirmi che ha baciato Percy e che, qui cito direttamente, è stato come essere trascinati dalla marea.”  
“Non ci credo,” esclama Will, esterrefatto. “E poi?”  
“E poi niente,” risponde Nico, facendo spallucce.  
“Come niente?”  
“Niente. È successo più di un anno fa. Non è cambiato niente.”  
“Ma provano qualcosa l’uno per l’altro, no?”  
A quella domanda, Nico piega la testa indietro per guardare Will. Lo vede sottosopra, ma è abbastanza per notare il suo sguardo confuso e quasi ferito.  
Nico allunga una mano e gli accarezza una guancia. Forse quello più ingenuo dei due in realtà non è Nico…  
“Magari non è abbastanza,” risponde.  
“È triste,” ribatte Will.  
“Lo so, Will.”  
Nico gli passa la mano dietro al collo e lo attira verso di sé.  
Si baciano così, sottosopra.  
   
Nico non ha detto tutto a Will. Certo, ha confessato di aver provato qualcosa per i suoi due amici, ma non ha specificato quanto grande sia stato quel qualcosa.  
Non ha detto che non ha parlato con Jason e Percy per due giorni dopo quella telefonata.  
Non ha detto che il pomeriggio che sono venuti a cercarlo a casa, hanno definito gli equilibri di quella strana relazione che ancora li lega. Will non sa niente di tutto quello e forse è meglio che continui a rimanere all’oscuro di alcune cose.  
Nico credeva di essere innamorato di Percy (e probabilmente lo è stato davvero) ma quando è venuto a sapere di quel bacio, si è scoperto geloso non solo di Percy, ma anche di Jason. Non era arrabbiato perché Jason aveva baciato Percy, e nemmeno perché era piaciuto così tanto a entrambi. La realtà era ben diversa: Nico era furioso perché avevano fatto qualcosa senza di lui. Percy e Jason lo avevano lasciato indietro, semplicemente.  
La mattina del terzo giorno di silenzio stampa, Percy e Jason erano entrati in camera sua, strappandolo dalle braccia di Morfeo. Poi, senza una parola, Percy si era chinato e l’aveva baciato.  
“Ma che cazzo?” aveva detto Nico, premendosi una mano sulla bocca.  
Jason, però, gli aveva afferrato il polso, attirandolo con forza verso di sé. Gli aveva tenuto fermo il mento e  lo aveva baciato anche lui.  
“Abbiamo pensato che volessi un po’ di questa meraviglia anche tu,” aveva spiegato Percy, indicando prima se stesso e poi Jason. “Abbiamo visto giusto?”  
È stato in quell’esatto momento che Nico ha capito di amare Percy e Jason allo stesso modo, di amarli con tutto se stesso, con tutta quella minuscola e malinconica parte di sé che vorrebbe cancellare e riscrivere.  
Ha capito di amarli, ma non come ama Will, non con quella passione travolgente e quel boato di sottofondo che scandisce le ore che passa insieme al suo ragazzo. L’amore che prova per Jason e Percy è quieto e lineare, perennemente presente.  
Nico, nonostante il suo desiderio di possesso, ha sempre saputo che Jason e Percy si amano in maniera diversa da come amano lui. È come se quei due facessero parte di un unico corpo perfetto, un capolavoro di finezza e d’intensità, che solo chi sa dove guardare può capire fino in fondo.  
Jason e Percy amano Piper e Annabeth. Le amano davvero e profondamente, ma Nico ha sempre pensato a loro come a una diga, creata per arginare quello che Percy e Jason provano l’uno per l’altro. La cosa certa è che questa diga – per impedire la fuoriuscita di sentimenti così forti – ha necessariamente bisogno di basi solide e Nico non ha mai dubitato nemmeno per un secondo che l’amore che i suoi amici provano per Annabeth e Piper possa non essere sincero.  
   
Nico sta ancora scrivendo quando Percy apre la porta della stanza.  
“Ehi, Nico!” saluta lui buttandosi a peso morto sul letto.  
Nico risponde con un cenno della mano, continuando a battere febbrilmente sulla tastiera.  
Sente Percy togliersi i vestiti, aprire l’armadio e avvicinarsi alla libreria di Nico.  
“Prendo _One Piece_ ,” annuncia quando è già disteso sul proprio letto con uno dei volumi già aperto.  
Rimangono in silenzio per un po’. Percy ogni tanto ridacchia mentre Nico sbuffa alla ricerca delle parole giuste.  
Dopo un’ora, Nico finalmente mette il punto a uno dei paragrafi più ostici su cui abbia lavorato. Si stiracchia, scrocchiando la schiena e le dita intirizzite. È in quel momento che gli torna in mente la chiacchierata con Will.  
Gira la sedia verso Percy e lo guarda, chiedendosi non per la prima volta cos’è che non ha funzionato con Jason.  
Dopo quel bacio e dopo l’arrivo di Annabeth e Piper, non hanno più riparlato del loro legame. Nico ha potuto solo fare congetture, ma forse è arrivato il momento di chiarire le cose, per il bene di tutti.  
“Ehi, Percy?”  
“Mmh?” risponde lui, alzando lo sguardo dal _manga_.  
“Cosa provi per Jason?” domanda esitando solo un millisecondo.  
“È il mio _bro_!” risponde Percy. Lo fa con semplicità e con una naturalezza adorabile, quasi vulnerabile, che Nico sa essere riservata solo per Jason.  
“Solo questo?” insiste Nico.  
Percy lo guarda confuso. “È per la tua storia?” domanda, mettendosi a sedere.  
“Anche,” risponde Nico, prendendo poi un lapis dalla scrivania e cominciando a picchiettarlo sui braccioli della sedia.  
“È per Will, allora?”  
Nico alza di scatto la testa. “No,” risponde in fretta. “Con Will è… perfetto,” continua, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. “Sono solo curioso, tutto qui.”   
Percy rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, scrutando Nico alla ricerca di bugie. Non sembra trovarne, quindi incrocia le gambe e comincia a parlare, puntellando i gomiti sulle proprie ginocchia.  
“Vediamo… Jason è…” s’interrompe, pensieroso. Abbassa lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e Nico attende paziente che trovi le parole giuste.  
“Se non ci fossero Annabeth e Piper,” riprende Percy alzando gli occhi, “ci sarebbe lui,” confessa. “Solo lui. Solo Jason,” ripete con una sicurezza tale che Nico è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Avevate l’opportunità di cominciare qualcosa. Perché non l’avete fatto?” domanda, improvvisamente seccato.  
Percy fa spallucce. “Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu hai rifiutato Will la prima volta,” risponde e Nico aggrotta le sopracciglia punto sul vivo.  
“Per paura,” va a avanti Percy, sorridendo con un velo di amarezza sulle labbra. “E poi, metterci insieme… no so come spiegarlo ma non ci sembrava… giusto? Sufficiente?” prova cominciando a gesticolare. “Non lo so, Nico. Non abbiamo voluto e basta.”  
“Non siamo gay,” continua Percy dopo una pausa. “Siamo solo Percy e Jason che vogliono rimanere così: solo Percy e Jason. Tutto qui.”  
_Ma vi amate!_ avrebbe voluto replicare ricordandosi le parole di Will e capendo la sua frustrazione. Invece rimane in silenzio, cercando di dare un ordine a tutte quelle informazioni.  
“Ti sono stato utile?” domanda Percy dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
Nico deglutisce, annuendo. “Sì, grazie. Ora torno a scrivere.”  
Gira la sedia, contento di avere una scusa per nascondere la sua improvvisa tristezza.  
 

A volte le persone, anche se si amano, si mancano. Non si trovano, non si riconoscono, non si cercano abbastanza, oppure, semplicemente, si trovano nel momento sbagliato.  
Come il cielo e il mare che si uniscono solo quando piove[13], così anche gli amanti divisi dovranno aspettare la loro personale tempesta per riuscire a stare insieme.  
E che sia in questa vita o in un'altra, in questo universo o in uno parallelo, forse si mancheranno di nuovo, ma continueranno a cercarsi, e finalmente si troveranno.  
Perché l’amore è anche questo… mancarsi, cercarsi e infine trovarsi…

 

•••

   
Quando Will non ha carta a portata di mano sulla quale scrivere, usa la pelle di Nico. Scrive note, versi, parole e poi, una volta che l’inchiostro si è asciugato, ferma le lettere con un bacio. Nico si sente uno spartito alla le cui righe Will aggiunge ogni minuto una nota in più, trasformando il suo corpo nella melodia più bella.   
A Nico, invece, non basterebbe il corpo di Will per riuscire a esprimere quello che prova ogni volta che viene toccato. Tuttavia, ogni notte, trasforma Will in un muro delle meraviglie, disegnando con la punta delle dita ghirigori invisibili sulla sua schiena e guardando i brividi rincorrersi sulla pelle nuda e abbronzata.  
 

•••

   
Marzo arriva con un’esplosione di colori e odori cogliendo quasi tutti impreparati.  
La biblioteca è l’incarnazione di un sussurro e l’odore di vecchie pagine sembra aver scacciato i pochi studenti che c’erano, emigrati in massa verso il cortile per godersi uno dei primi soli primaverili.  
Nico abbandona per qualche secondo il pesante tomo di letteratura americana, alzando gli occhi stanchi su Percy e Jason, seduti di fronte a lui. Dovrebbero studiare, ma in realtà stanno bellamente cazzeggiando.  
Per caso, il suo sguardo cade sulla collana al collo dei suoi amici, la stessa che è stretta intorno al suo e che Nico non toglie mai. Jason e Percy, però, hanno aggiunto un pendente in più ai tre che c’erano precedentemente: uno rosa pallido e uno azzurro cielo.  
Nico porta la mano alla proprio collana, stringendo le tre perle una per una. Poi si volta verso Will, seduto in silenzio lì accanto con le cuffie nelle orecchie e tutto preso dal libro che sta leggendo, e gli viene un’idea.  
“Ehi, Percy!” chiama, allungandosi sul tavolo e attirando l’attenzione dell’amico punzecchiandolo con una matita.  
“Mh?” dice lui alzando lo sguardo dal quaderno sopra il quale stava scarabocchiando.  
“Ho bisogno di un’altra perla,” sussurra.  
Percy capisce subito e guarda Will che, ignaro della conversazione, sta muovendo la testa a ritmo di musica, tamburellando ogni tanto le dita sul tavolo di quercia.   
“Gialla va bene?” domanda a bassa voce.  
Anche Nico si volta verso Will. Come se avesse percepito lo sguardo di Nico, Will alza il proprio. Sorride, mettendo in mostra le fossette e avvicinando di più la sedia a quella di Nico.  
“Perfetto,” risponde Nico a Percy, senza però smettere di guardare il suo ragazzo. “Assolutamente perfetto.”  
Poi si sporge e con il dito tocca la fossetta sulla guancia di Will. Will allora gli afferra con gentilezza il polso, gli bacia il palmo della mano e poi intreccia le loro dita.  
Nico, semplicemente, lo bacia.  
 

•••

   
Nico fa scorrere il cursore sui documenti salvati nella cartella _WIP_   del suo pc e ne seleziona uno, aprendolo con un doppio clic.  
Will è accanto a lui e ogni tanto allunga il collo per leggere.  
“Questa è molto bella,” gli dice indicando un punto alla fine.  
Nico scorre all’inizio della pagina, alla ricerca della data. Ottobre 2015. Rilegge quello che ha scritto e nemmeno si riconosce.  
“Utilizzerai questo per il concorso della casa editrice Olympus?” domanda Will, facendogli perdere il filo.  
“Non lo so,” risponde Nico, picchiettandosi pensieroso la matita sul mento. “Forse.”  
“Il Professor Dowels cosa dice?”  
Nico fa spallucce. “Niente. Vivi, senti e i suoi soliti bla bla…”  
“Quindi?”  
“Non lo so. Mesi fa avrei detto che sì, avrei utilizzato senza dubbio stralci del mio diario,” risponde Nico con una nota di frustrazione nella voce. “Ma ora boh, la mia vita finora mi sembra così... poco vissuta!”  
“Potresti inventare qualcosa di nuovo,” propone Will.  
Nico scuote la testa. “No. Voglio raccontare di me.”  
Will annuisce. Chiude la finestra e apre un altro documento. Novembre 2015. Nico scorrere veloce il testo. Nemmeno in quelle righe si riconosce.  
“Anche questo è molto bello,” commenta Will, evidenziando con il cursore una riga.  
“Non va bene,” gli risponde Nico. “Mi serve altro.”  
Will continua ad aprire documenti e a esprimere pareri, ma Nico non è convinto di niente.  
“E questo cos’è?” domanda dopo qualche minuto.  
“Quale?”  
“Questo qua,” dice e apre il documento.  
Una pagina bianca appare lo schermo. È vuota.  
“Non hai scritto niente, Nico,” dice Will, confuso.  
Nico guarda la pagina vuota con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Poi nota un piccolo particolare.  
“No, guarda meglio,” intima ridacchiando.  
Will si avvicina allo schermo, assottigliando gli occhi.  
La pagina è vuota tranne che per un punto al centro. Un solo, singolo, punto.  
“Vuoi usare questa?” domanda Will quando lo nota.  
“È un inizio,” risponde Nico.  
“Scriverai di me?” chiede allora Will con tono scherzoso.  
Nico lo guarda serio. “Ovvio. Chi credi che sia il mio inizio?”  
Will scoppia a ridere. Poi appoggia la fronte su quella di Nico e chiude gli occhi.  
“Come la chiamerai?” chiede dopo qualche secondo senza staccarsi da lui.  
Nico ci pensa un po’ su. Gli bacia il mento, le labbra, la punta del naso e poi risponde:  
“Tiptoe.”  
   
   
 

  
FIN  
 

 

 

* * *

[1] Il dormitorio esiste veramente ed è l’unico che ospita studenti di anni diversi. Ovviamente, con tutto quello che gli studenti pagano, la manutenzione sarà perfetta. Di nuovo, mi riservo la licenza poetica di aggiungere un po’ di ostacoli ai nostri eroi!

 

  
[2] Mi riferisco alla famosa statua in bronzo di Rodin chiamata, appunto, _Il Pensatore_.

  
[3] Sono le battute iniziali di _Choosey Lover_ dei TVXQ

  
[4] Queste sono le testuali parole prese dall’intervista di Annabeth contenuta ne _Il Libro Segreto_ di Rick Riordan.

  
[5] In America aggiungono la parola Mississippi per contare i secondi senza rischiare di andare troppo veloce. Un Mississippi corrisponde a un secondo esatto.

  
[6] _All of the stars_ – Ed Sheeran

  
[7] _Carry On_ dei Kansas. È la soundtrack dei finale/inizio di stagione di _Supernatural_.

 

 

[8] Citazione da  _L’insostenibile leggerezza dell’essere_  di Milan Kundera

  
[9]  _Autumn Leaves_  – Ed Sheeran

  
[10] Citazione da  _L’Attimo Fuggente_.

  
[11]  _A-Team_  – Ed Sheeran

  
[12] Non ricordo da dove ho preso questa frase, ma comunque non è farina del mio sacco.

  
[13] Citazione rimaneggiata da  _Bleach_  di Tite Kubo

 

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> It's Time - Imagine Dragons  
> Creation - JYJ  
> All of the stars - Ed Sheeran  
> Carry On - Kansas  
> Wonderwall - Oasis  
> Autumn Leaves - Ed Sheeran  
> A-Team – Ed Sheeran


End file.
